Maid for Each Other
by darkshadow36
Summary: [COMPLETED]Syaoran and Eriol are princes who are in need of maids. Sakura and Tomoyo are princesses who seem to fit for the job. But what happens when they meet? S&S, E&T pairing. PLEASE R&R!
1. Sonomi

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**darkshadow36:** Ho there everyone!! This is my first fic and I hope you'll enjoy it.

The first chapter will be based much on Sonomi Daidouji's Point of View. The other characters will appear later on, so don't worry.

**SUMMARY:** Sakura and Tomoyo are princesses with powers. They're not that very rich. They became half sisters when Sakura's father and Tomoyo's mother got married. Li Syaoran and Eriol are the richest princes. The girls and the boys don't know each other. But that changes when a certain incident happens that will turn the lives of Tomoyo and Sakura upside down.

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

Sakura Kinomoto: 17 yrs old and has the powers of telepathy and being a shape-shifter.

Tomoyo Daidouji: also 17 and has the powers of telekinesis and teleportation.

Li Syaoran: 18 yrs old and has the powers of creating barriers and having claws in between the bones of his hands(not palms) and other characteristics of a wolf.

Eriol Hiiragizawa: also 18 and has the powers of his own.

**CHAPTER 1: Sonomi**

Sonomi's POV

I woke up very early the next morning and feeling tired, but I fought that feeling easily. I went straight to the garden without bothering to take a bath nor to eat breakfast. Then I breathed the fresh air that cooled my face.

The event last Wednesday was still fresh on my mind – my wedding to Fujitaka Kinomoto, Touya and Sakura's father. Yes, I still knew I have hated him from the start, but soon I've realized I loved him.

No sooner I decided to eat my breakfast. I went to the dining room and sat down alone. Fujitaka, Touya, Sakura and Tomoyo are still asleep, but I'm glad they are. I wanted to be alone first with my thoughts.

While I was eating, one of our maids, Hikari, approached me.

"Your Highness," she bowed. "A letter was sent for you."

I smiled simply. "Thank you, Hikari. You may now leave." Then she left hurriedly.

I opened the letter and read. I dropped the letter accidentally, my eyes widening.

"Why are you like that mom? What's in the letter?" I heard a voice behind me. It was Tomoyo, together with Sakura and Touya.

"N-n-nothing," I stuttered. "Don't mind, just…"

"Please kindly tell us," Touya cut in. Sakura and Tomoyo nodded.

I didn't say anything. Sakura considered me for a moment.

"Business?" she said. "You'll be leaving at five o' clock in the afternoon today to go to Canada? You'll be returning on October 13?"

I nodded sadly.

"How did you know?" Tomoyo asked Sakura, awestruck.

Sakura chuckled. "Telepathy." She said, pointing at her head.

"Great! So you'll be returning on your birthday." Tomoyo beamed. "But I'll be missing you really…"

"Hey dad, listen!" I heard Touya say as we saw Fujitaka enter the room. "Mom will have a business trip for 2 months in Canada. What do you think, dad?"

To my surprise, Fujitaka laughed. "It's not a fussy thing to talk about. It's business so you have to work. I agree that Sonomi better go to the business trip."

I stood by the gates at five o' clock in the afternoon. Then, everyone in the palace waved goodbye to me as I rode in the carriage.

Goodbye…

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**darkshadow36:**  That's all for chapter 1, and I'm sorry if it's so short. But the adventure must go on…


	2. Meet the Mainsies

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**darkshadow36:** Hi everyone! Hope you'll enjoy the next chapters to come, or the whole story I mean.

**Chapter 2: Meet the Mainsies  
**

_Tomoyo's POV_

The next day, Sakura and I were in our rooms. I slumped in my bed and thought of mom sadly. I hope she'll be safe until her arrival. Then, I looked at the calendar.

Today is September 12. At least we won't wait for so much long.

Then I heard my bedroom door creaked open. It was Sakura. She was smiling. Her smile reached her emerald green eyes.

"Hi Tomoyo-chan!" she greeted.

I looked at her. "What's with the happy face?" I said glumly.

"Chiharu and Naoko will come!" she answered. "Even Rika and her niece will come too."

This cheered me up a bit.

"Let's prepare a little snack for them," I suggested. "How about cookies? You can bake them all by yourself."

"Hey, that's unfair of you!" Sakura said. I chuckled.

"Nah! Just joking. But you'll bake the cookies while I prepare the snack in the garden."

"Wow, that sounds great!" Sakura agreed. "They'll arrive here at around eight o' clock."

_Sakura's POV_

I started baking the cookies while Tomoyo was out in the garden preparing the setting.

While the cookies were being baked in the oven, I listened to the radio. I was singing with it until all of a sudden, my mind drifted off for a moment. Then I heard a strange voice in my mind…

"Save her! Save her! I can see what's happening…This should not be…he's coming back…No, I'm hallucinating…No!"

I jolted back to my senses and snapped my eyes open.

I was fully aware of what I've just heard. Who the hell was that? And what did that mean?

_**...Meanwhile…**_

_Kaho's POV_

"I have warned Sakura already," I said to Yue, who was sitting beside me. We were facing an old crystal ball in front of us.

"I'm glad you did," he replied.

"So you were the ones who gave her and Tomoyo their powers?" I asked.

Yue nodded. "It's just the right thing for me to do. I have given them all my powers, and I am willing to do that for them. They need to protect themselves in times of need, especially…" He continued. "Now that he has come back to kill the powerful ones…mentioning Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol. I hope they'll use their powers wisely because if they don't, it will result to the rise of this dark power."

"What's that and who were the boy's you've just mentioned?" I asked him curiously.

"And that you'll know in the crystal ball," said Yue. "Just touch it with a twirl of your wand and those boys will appear automatically. I have to go now, I don't like to see that ball showing me the boys' bickering. They sound a lot like ducks to me."

**_...On the other hand…_**

_Syaoran's POV_

"I told you, we need at least just two more maids, alright?" I said furiously to Eriol, who was sitting quietly on the couch.

Eriol looked at me as though I'm a madman.

"What? Are you crazy?" he pretended to look puzzled. "There's Nakuru and Spinnel Sun."

"But I want two more, at least!" I insisted.

"No," he said firmly as he opened a book to read. "They'll just be riffraffs running around the house. Now, calm down…"

"If you'll get me a maid!" I interrupted.

What I really wanted is to have my own personal maid. I calmed down as I thought of that until…

"Trying to get your personal maid, Syaoran?" Eriol said shrewdly.

My fists clenched and raised. Eriol grinned like a Cheshire cat just like he always used to.

"Can't you do nothing else but that?" he smiled. "Can you please change it? I'm getting somewhat bored by that action of yours. Maybe you can add a bit of flavor to it." His voice was filled with sarcasm.

"When will you stop that joke of yours, eh?" I yelled, pointing a threatening finger at him. "When will you learn?"

"Stop that, freako," he laughed quietly. He remained calm. Nuts! I want to beat him when it comes to these kind of things.

Eriol's POV

To admit it, Syaoran is the most peculiar 18-year old guy I've ever known.

"Master!" cried a voice. It was Nakuru. She was frowning.

"What's gotten into you, Nakuru-san?" Syaoran stood up.

Nakuru breathed deeply. "Suppi-chan ate all the cakes."

"Thnat's no problem," Syaoran raised his eyebrows. "You can make your own cake with a little help from your magic powers…"

"Good idea!" Nakuru beamed. Then she rushed back into the kitchen, jumping.

"Rabbits," I muttered soundlessly.

"I'm going to bed," Syaoran yawned. "You better got o bed too." Then I saw him smile wickedly. I'm sure he has a plan about that maid-riffraff thing. Then I went to my room.

Back to…

_Sakura's POV_

_Ding Dong!_

I brought out the cookies from the oven. Then I saw Tomoyo approaching me.

"You go ahead and open the door," she said hastily. I nodded. Then she continued, "I'll be using a bit of my powers."

I left Tomoyo in the kitchen and went straight to the palace doors. I opened it and saw three 18-year old girls and a 7-year old girl holding Rika's hand.

"Her name's Jin Yi Mei." Said Chiharu. "Just call her Mei."

"Hello Mei!" I waved my hand to the little girl.

"Hi." Mei said timidly.

"She's so cute," I gushed. "Um, well, come in. Let's go to the garden."

"Hi Chiharu, Naoko, Rika!" greeted a cheery voice. It was Tomoyo.

We all sat down in the grass and breathed the cool air. Then we ate and talked happily.

"How are you and Yamazaki-kun?" Tomoyo asked Chiharu. We went into a fit of giggles.

"About 2 years already." Chiharu replied.

"That's nice!" Naoko said. "You haven't mentioned that to me when I asked you."

"They're getting along very well." Rika laughed. "No more bickering, no more fighting."

"How about you Sakura? Tomoyo?" Chiharu asked. "Not interested in lovelife?"

"No." Tomoyo said firmly. She ate a cookie.

"We don't care about the suitors." I said. "We completely ignore them." Tomoyo laughed and then she shrugged.

"They deserve it."

_Tomoyo's POV_

We talked for almost seven hours. It was 3:59 in the afternoon.

"Thanks for coming!" said Sakura. We waved our hands to them.

"Bye!"

As soon as they were gone, I told Sakura, "I can feel an aura…someone…This is strange…" a rather cold wind blew.

"Oh!" Sakura placed her hands on her mouth in horror. "I almost forgot to tell you…"

She told me the story of what happened to her in the kitchen this morning.

"Did the voice told you who's back?" I asked her. She shook her head violently.

"This isn't good."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**darkshadow36:** So what do you think? Chapter 3 is next. This is my first fic, you see so reviews would help. Please review. LoL


	3. October 13: Friday the 13th

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**darkshadow36:** Heeeho! I'm back! Thanks to those who reviewed. I didn't notice that flaw in the previous chapter. I don't own CCS. Clamp owns them. Do I still have to make that clear? OC's like Hikari, Mei, etc. are mine.

Here's chapter 3! Hope you like it.

**Summary for Chapter 3:** Sonomi's finally coming back on her birthday but what will happen on her homecoming?

**Chapter 3: October 13: Friday the 13th**

Tomoyo's POV

Many days passed until it's now October 12. Wow, Mom is coming back tomorrow!

"Mom will finally return after 2 weeks or so." Sakura said happily as we listened to the radio.

"Yeah, right." I mumbled.

Sakura looked at me. "Awhile ago you were happy about it but now…?"

"Yeah, right." I mumbled again resentfully. "She didn't call us or anything."

"Maybe she must have been busy." Sakura said, shrugging. "Wait for a sec, I'll try to contact her with a bit of telepathy…"

Sakura racked with her brains and soon she was concentrating. Her face was calm.

"Mom told me she was busy. She said she wasn't able to find the right time." Sakura explained.

I nodded curtly. Then Sakura clutched her stomach, feeling hungry.

"Hikari!" she yelled. "Can you please cook break—hic" she hiccupped. "—fast! Hic!"

I laughed loudly, thinking it's very funny.

Meanwhile…

Eriol's POV

I woke up early ahead of Syaoran and rushed downstairs. I saw papers everywhere.

"Who did this?" I asked Spinel, who was flying lazily above me.

"I don't know either." Spinel said. "Maybe I should ask Nakuru-san to clean this up. Nakuru-san!" Spinel yelled. Nakuru came running down the stairs.

"What is it, Suppi-chan?" Nakuru pouted cutely, causing Spinel to frown.

"Will you clean this up?!" Spinel told Nakuru. "And don't you call me Suppi-chan ever again! My name's Spinel Sun, not Suppi-chan!"

When Nakuru went outside to throw the papers, I heard her shout," Eriol-sama! C-come here! You won't believe this."

I went outside and yelled back at her, "What?" the papers flew everywhere. But Nakuru didn't care to pick them up. Instead her eyes fell on a poster outside the palace gate. I looked at it. We both gasped.

"This isn't true…" Nakuru said, her eyes bulging.

"Syaoran, Li!" I shouted. "Come down here and explain this!"

I wasn't surprised at all when he was smiling as he approached us.

"Oh that," Syaoran smirked. "I'm now looking for two maids. They'll receive one million each for two weeks."

"You're insane!" I said. "We're not that rich!"

"But we are," he answered. "Follow me."

I followed him to the secret attic upstairs. I opened my mouth, disbelieving, as he opened the door. In there were a hundred bags of money and some cheques on the table.

"See that, Hiiragizawa-san?" Syaoran grinned.

I have never been so stupid in my life.

Back to…

Tomoyo's POV

After eating breakfast, Sakura and I went outside the garden. It was our favorite place to spend leisure time. There were cherry blossoms and violets in our garden.

"I really can't believe it's Mom's birthday tomorrow, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said quietly. I said nothing but I just nodded in response.

Suddenly, to our surprise, the clouds darkened. Then soon, we can hear voices.

"We've come to kill you…"

"It's our mission…"

"This is no joke…"

"Search for us if you can…"

"Tomoyo…"

At the sound of my name, I fainted.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried helplessly.

Meanwhile…

Kaho's POV

"The Dark Seer has been threatening the girls already." I told Yue. "Tomoyo-san had just fainted…"

"WHAT!" said Yue, standing up. "Sakura must do something or else Tomoyo may never wake up!"

"Why?"

"The Dark Seer has a voice that can make you faint." Yue explained. "He can suck the life out of you once that happens."

"That's impossible!" I said incredulously.

"It is possible," he answered. "But if you have strong powers, you'll be able to survive it without any force."

Back to…

Sakura's POV

"Tomoyo-chan!" I've been crying for about a minute already. I shook Tomoyo. "Oh, please help me…"

"Use your telepathic powers," a voice said from nowhere.

I didn't know if I have to believe what the voice had said. But I tried.

I put the tips of the fingers of my right hand on Tomoyo's forehead. I concentrated hard on what I was going to say. I didn't open my mouth to speak. I didn't need to anyway. I closed my eyes and sent my telepathic message to Tomoyo. My mind focused on Tomoyo and I concentrated.

"Tomoyo! It's me, Sakura. Please wake up, now. Open your eyes! Wake up!"

I was really scared and worried when all of a sudden, there was movement. Tomoyo opened her eyes weakly.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan. Thank you very much."

We hugged each other tightly.

The next day…

Sakura's POV

WAHOO!

It was 10:00 in the morning.

"Oh kids, take care," dad said. "I'll go to the airport to pick up your mom. We'll be here before noon."

"Yes dad. Take care!" Tomoyo and I said, closing the palace door.

We were very surprised when black smoke filled the room. Then, we heard the same cold and cruel voice who had been threatening us.

"Something bad will happen today for you, but that something is good to me." We gasped.

"SHUT IT!" Tomoyo cried, clutching her ears. I did the same.

"Take note of the date and day. That's also my favorite pastime to play."

"I'm hearing things!" I said loudly.

"Now watch out for it, for today's Friday the thirteenth."

On the other hand…

Syaoran's POV

I think I finally beat Hiiragizawa-san. Very nice indeed. I kept on smiling triumphantly.

But that ended when I bumped into someone. Eriol. Four eyes. He smiled.

"It's not yet the end of the year, Syaoran. You can still be happy." He smirked.

"Curse your mouth!" I frowned slightly. He laughed and fixed his glasses.

Suddenly black smoke filled the air. Then, I heard a cold voice.

"Hello, handsome lads!"

"Was that you Hiiragizawa?" I said, quite nervously.

"No," Eriol replied. He was just behind me.

"How I wish to keep you, but somehow it may not be true."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled fiercely, the claws of a wolf coming out of my hands. I felt Eriol bring out his Sun locket.

"Come out, whoever you are!" I yelled once again.

"Unfortunately, I cannot come out, so you better use your snout."

"He meant you, Syaoran." Eriol muttered. "He knows you have a great sense of smell. Wolves are like that; they use their snouts. Maybe you can smell him by now."

Eriol was right. I can smell him by now. It smelled a combination of two different kinds of snakes.

"Ah…we have a very clever lad here."

Eriol changed his Sun locket to his Sun staff.

"The great reincarnation of Master Clow Reed, is making power as his greed…"

"That's not true!" Eriol yelled frantically.

The voice laughed harshly and soon it was gone.

Back to…

Tomoyo's POV

"Who could that be?" Sakura asked me. I shrugged.

"Superstitions of that cruel man." I muttered.

"Mistress Sakura! Mistress Tomoyo!" we heard Hikari. "It's nearing 11:00 now. Help us in arranging the room for the surprise party!"

We rushed into the dining room and tried to forget our problems for now.

Several minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I told Sakura and rushed to the door and opened it.

I saw no one except for the bags, each of them stained with blood.

Sakura's POV

Three minutes have passed already and yet Tomoyo isn't here in the dining room. What's taking her so long? I could no longer wait so I went out of the room and went to the door. Tomoyo was standing there, face expressionless.

"C-come here, Sakura…" she said nervously. I looked at what she was looking at.

"What the…? Ah – I couldn't think of anything to say." I said slowly, my mouth gaping.

We both cried and wept bitterly. Just then, the phone rang. Tomoyo went to answer it.

"Moshi, moshi, Daidouji Tomoyo speaking."

"I'm glad you answered this," I heard a gruff voice. I was able to hear their conversation in my mind."

"Who are you?" Tomoyo cried.

"One of the Dark Seer's dark forces," the voice continued. "My name's Gruff. Your parents are here with me and my companions…"

"How are they? Don't hurt them!"

"We'll keep them safe in one condition," Gruff said. "Since the Dark Seer gave us permission to ask anything we want from you, we want you to give us money worth 30 billion dollars."

"Nutters!" Tomoyo shouted. "We're not stupid enough to give such money. We don't have-"

"Then better make a plan!" Gruff said roughly. "We need the money within 12 months starting this November!"

"But.."

Gruff put down the phone and so did Tomoyo.

"Damn that bastard!" she screeched. "$30 billion! They're going berserk!"

"Tomoyo…"

"I know I'm cussing…"

"No, it's not that," I said quickly. "Where are we going to get that amount of money?"

Tomoyo's amethyst purple eyes were full of concern and fear as I looked at her.

"Hey, I know a solution!" Hikari cried, jumping up and down. "Here! Take a look at this." She showed us the newspaper.

"We have to be maids?! That can't be." Tomoyo objected.

"There's no other choice and besides, the salary is high." I said. "We'll save it so that we could acquire the amount those bastards want on our deadline."

"Well, I guess you're right. There ain't no choice." Tomoyo sighed.

"Okay, we'll do it."

On the other hand…

Eriol's POV

"I can't believe it! Who was that?" Syaoran said incredulously. He was sitting on his green couch, thinking deeply, while I sat reading a book on my black couch.

"The Dark Seer." I answered.

"How I loathe him!" Syaoran accidentally knocked off the white vase near him but he didn't mind. "I loath him much more than my loathing of you!" he was towering with rage.

"That was the sweetest thing you've ever told me, Syaoran." I sneered. Syaoran laughed.

"Anyway that maid thing of yours have been posted in the newspaper today." I told him. He chuckled.

"I think it will be successful," he said in triumph.

"Bet it would." I said sheepishly.

"Aww, c'mon, you'll like it," he assured. "One day you'll thank me for getting you a girlfriend…"

"Oh, Shut up." I said, getting bored.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

**darkshadow36:** Pheeww! Well, another chapter done. So what do you think? I just hoped you enjoyed.

**Preview for chapter 4:** The girls will finally meet the boys and vice versa. What happens when they meet?


	4. Maid for Each Other

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**darkshadow36:** Hi again, minna-san! Hope you're enjoying my first fic. Thank you so much for the reviews!!

Again, I don't own CCS. Clamp owns them. I just wish I do.

Anyway, here goes chapter 4….

**Chapter 4: Maid for Each Other**

Tomoyo's POV

I wasn't able to sleep peacefully that night. So I got up from bed that midnight and went to Sakura's room. She was also awake.

"Let's now go to that palace," she said quietly as I sat down. "Let's now pack our things."

I tried to argue but I think it wasn't the right time. So I went back to my room and packed my things. Then, I changed my clothes.

I was now wearing a violet shirt and a white skirt that reaches until the upper part of my knees. I tried to match it with a pink bracelet as an accessory.

Sakura went inside my room. She was just wearing a simple white dress with a pink ribbon in it. With her was her so-called giant bag.

"Let's go now, then," I said.

"Let's leave a letter for them," she suggested. Then I wrote in a piece of paper:

_Hikari,_

_ Sakura and I will go to the princes' house to earn some money._

_ If Gruff calls, tell him we're on a business trip. Take Care._

"Wouldn't you ever sign?" Sakura asked. I shook my head roughly.

"Now let's get going!" I hissed as we went out of the palace gate.

A while later…

"How can we go there?" Sakura hissed. "We've been walking for 30 minutes already."

"I know!" I said brightly. "Teleportation!"

"Now, why didn't you think of that awhile ago?" Sakura said.

"Well, here goes…" then I held her hand tightly. "3..2..1..and.."

BAMF!

We appeared in front of a very big mansion, or palace as if to say. We stared at it.

"They're really very rich."

Meanwhile…

Eriol's POV

I opened my eyes wearily. It was 6:30 am. Something had just woken me up. I heard something. Then, I went back to sleep but unfortunately, I can't sleep anymore. So I went downstairs and saw Spinel Sun.

"Morning, Eriol-sama," Spinel said, doing an Indian sit in the air. "What's your agenda for today?"

I sighed. "Syaoran and I will just play basketball in the court today."

"I think Nakuru has to prepare breakfast now," Spinel cupped his chin.

"You always think of food, you know…"

"NAKURU!" Spinel yelled. It was the usual morning greeting of Spinel to Nakuru.

"What?" Nakuru yelled back.

"Cook breakfast!" Spinel roared.

Nakuru's POV

Before I went to the kitchen downstairs to cook breakfast, I looked outside the window. I was surprised to see two girls by the gate.

"Who are they?" I wondered. I just went downstairs.

"Here I am!" I said cheerfully. "Is the wolf still sleeping?"

Eriol nodded. He was sitting on the floor.

"Now go ahead and cook breakfast!" I heard a voice coming. It was Syaoran.

"YEEEEEE!" I rushed to the kitchen, panting.

Sakura's POV

"Maybe we should get in now," I said lazily.

"Come on, we'll teleport again," Tomoyo said, her eyes twinkling. "Hold on again…"

BAMF!

We were facing the door.

"Go ahead and ring the doorbell," Tomoyo told me.

I pressed the doorbell nervously. Seconds later, the door flew open.

I was facing a kind-looking lady who had chocolate brown hair and strange-looking eyes. I smiled sheepishly.

"Hello! We are applying as maids…"

"Come in!" the lady greeted cheerfully. She led us to a large living room.

Three people were there or I mean, rather, one looked like a black cat with butterfly wings. It reminded me of Keroberos. (A/N: It's still Kero-chan or Cerberus, and he will appear later on.). The other two people were both young lads. They must be the princes, I thought.

Tomoyo's POV

"H-hi," I said timidly and slowly. "We wanted to apply as maids."

"Er-okay, introduce yourselves please," one of the princes said. The prince who spoke had chestnut brown hair and amber eyes.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura and I'm 17 years old," Sakura introduced herself and bowed. Then she stomped on my foot ( Ouch!! ), urging me to do the same.

"I-I am D-daidouji Tomoyo and I am 17 y-years o-old," I bowed.

"Anyway, I'm Nakuru Akizuki," the cheerful lady introduced herself. "Just call me Nakuru. And this is Spinel Sun and you can call him Suppi-chan! He's so—"

"I'm not cute nor adorable, Nakuru-san!" Spinel Sun cried. "And boys, introduce yourselves! It will be no use if you know them but they don't know you. Syaoran! Start!"

"Alright, alright,"

"H-hello to you two," the boy said nervously. "My name's Li Syaoran and I'm 18 years old. I belong to the Li clan."

"I know that—" I covered Sakura's mouth.

The blue-haired boy stood up from the floor and bowed like a prince and smiled. "I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol and I'm 18 years old, too. Pleased to meet you." Then, he shot a look at me. I froze and looked at the stairs as though fascinated by it.

'How I hate boys,' I thought deeply.

"Nakuru-san, kindly show them around," Syaoran commanded Nakuru. Then, Nakuru showed us around and to our rooms.

This palace is bigger than I thought.

Syaoran's POV

I incredulously thought that we have two maids immediately. To admit it, they were very beautiful, especially that Sakura Kinomoto girl.

Sakura has this babyish-face that I like. And her beautiful auburn hair and emerald green eyes is somehow mesmerizing me. She's just perfect for….me? Hey! I shouldn't think like this! My mom, Yelan Li surely won't agree about it.

The clock struck 11 o' clock. How fast the time went.

"Syaoran, do you like Sakura?" I heard Eriol's voice. I turned around as my face became pale.

"Definitely not," I answered. I felt myself blushing. Geez, I'm obvious. I looked away, hoping Eriol wouldn't see it. Unfortunately, he did.

"That's a great proof to prove it," he smirked.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," I said sarcastically. But then, I remembered the Daidouji girl. I smiled wickedly.

"How about you?" I sneered. "Do you like Daidouji Tomoyo-san?"

"Never," he replied. "No, I hate girls."

Nakuru's POV

After I showed the girls around, I told them to cook lunch. They went to the kitchen smiling.

I sat down in my room and thought of them. So one of them is Kinomoto Sakura, 17 years old. She had auburn hair and emerald green eyes. To tell you the truth, she and Syaoran fit together, don't you think?

And the other one is Daidouji Tomoyo. She looks strange, with her purple hair and amethyst purple eyes, but she's very stunning. Her look suited her especially with her milky-white skin. Hey, wait a minute! She and Eriol-sama would make a great couple! But Eriol-sama's not too interested in lovelife anymore since his break-up with Syaoran's cousin, Li Meilin.

But somehow, I hope Tomoyo could save my master. Yes, she could. This is no joke.

I will be the matchmaker. I think I'll get some help from Suppi-chan.

Tomoyo's POV

"I don't like to cook," I told Sakura, who was chopping some carrots.

"I respect your decision," Sakura said. "But if you won't cook food, then you could at least sew some clothes, instead."

"But…" I argued. "I don't want to do anything."

"Tomoyo, we need money, so better occupy yourself on something now," she washed her hands in the sink. I went to my room instead.

I hummed quietly while I sew some clothes when all of a sudden, someone interrupted.

"You must be very good in sewing, Daidouji-san," Eriol said.

"Master Eriol," I said feeling uneasy. "It's you."

"Don't call me master, if you please," he said, leaning on the wall. "We're just almost of the same age and I feel uncomfortable when people call me master."

I pulled a face. "But why is it that Nakuru and Spinel Sun call you master?" I asked inquisitively. He didn't say anything.

"Er-oh, gomen ne, Hiiragizawa-kun," I apologized and blushed in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to ask that, shame on me…"

"It's alright," he replied shortly. "So, are you good in sewing clothes?" he asked.

"No," I answered, trying my best not to look at him.

"Kinomoto-san told me you are," he smiled. I blushed scarlet. "I think I have to go down now, Syaoran must be rampaging again."

He went downstairs.

"Why did you blush, Tomoyo Daidouji?!" I slapped myself, daring not to believe what had just happened.

Eriol's POV

"Did you ask Kinomoto-san when's her birthday?" I asked Syaoran, who was staring at the ceiling of the living room.

"I-I just did," he answered nervously. "Her birthday is April 1. so how about you, eh? Did you ask Daidouji-san?"

"I wasn't planning to," I said hastily.

"You like her, don't you?"

"NO, I've told you that already a hundred times before."

"Are you planning to take her as your girlfriend?"

"NO," I said stubbornly.

"She's very beautiful, isn't she?"

"Certainly not."

"She's like an angel, isn't she?

"No, no, no. Could you please stop bugging the hell out of me?!"

Sakura's POV

"Everyone, lunch!" I said happily. "Um, Nakuru, could you bring these to the dining room so that all of you could eat ahead. Tomoyo and I will eat later. Thanks."

After they've finished, I ate my lunch quickly in the kitchen. After that, I brought Tomoyo's lunch in her room. She was writing something on a notebook.

"I brought you your lunch."

"Thanks, Sakura." She said happily.

I sat down with her as she ate gratefully.

"Do you like Li-kun?" she asked me.

I blushed.

"You two fit for each other," she sniggered.

I blushed some more. "That's not true," I protested.

She just grinned at me.

'Whoever said this job was easy' I thought.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**darkshadow36:** Well, there goes chapter 4. What do you think?? Hope you liked it. Please don't forget to review. LoL


	5. Secrets Revealed

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**darkshadow36:** Hi, readers! It almost took me an hour to write Chapter 4, but it wasn't so tiring for me! I'm still willing to continue my story and anyway, thanks for the reviews! Again, I don't own CCS!

Well then, now presenting Chapter 5…

**Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed**

TOMOYO'S POV

"Are you planning to keep them as a secret?" Sakura asked me the next morning while we were cleaning my room.

"Why?" I retorted. "Are we foolish enough to tell them the truth about the Dark Seer and our powers?"

We continued to work until it was time for Sakura to cook food. She went downstairs while I stayed in my room, sewing again.

I got bored and so I thought of my powers. That's just it! I can have fun with them for a while, and who knows, I would be able to control them without any force. Oh, the fun of life.

I practiced first my telekinetic powers. Being a telekinetic is cool.

I let the things around me soar above. Nicely done!

Next, I did teleportation. It was fun; and I don't even care about controlling where should I go.

BAMF!

I appeared on the roof.

BAMF!

I was facing the door of the library.

BAMF!

I was in the dining room.

BAMF!

I appeared in the bathroom.

"Now this is my last one," I said. "1, 2, 3, go-"

BAMF!

I felt myself falling from the ceiling of the living room.

"AAAH!" I screamed.

I felt myself fall on the lap of--

"E- Eriol!" I covered my face with my hands to prevent myself from blushing. But my face went red. Tomoyo! Get a grip on yourself!

"Hi, Daidouji-san," he greeted. "What are you doing?"

Gosh! He's not supposed to know.

If I was the one to ask him that, he's reading a book.

"Erm- playing," I said stupidly.

"Can you explain to me how come you were able to get in here without the stairs?"

I shivered as I thought hard for an answer. "I made a hole in the ceiling."

"There isn't any hole in the ceiling."

"Maybe you're just seeing things, Hiiragizawa-kun, I'm telling the truth---"

"My eyes are perfectly clear," he said coolly. "And I have seen bright smoke when you have appeared." I gulped at this.

"Only teleportation can do that," he said shrewdly. "I wouldn't be very surprised if you have this special gift."

He knows, I thought. Oh please someone interrupt us---

I heaved a sigh of relief when we heard Nakuru. I got up quickly from Eriol's lap and rushed to my room.

ERIOL'S POV

I glanced suspiciously at Tomoyo until she was gone.

"Hey, Eriol-sama!" Nakuru squealed. "I saw that! You both look cute and romantic!"

"Shut up," my face went bright red.

"You must be in love again!" she cried happily. "Forget Meilin. You can still be friends."

"I've already forgotten her," I muttered.

"Stop being so stubborn! Face reality!" she continued.

I wasn't hungry when Sakura called for breakfast. I went upstairs and I have just passed Tomoyo's room. She was writing something but I didn't cared to look.

I entered my room and was surprised to see that my room smelled strongly of lavender and there was a cherry blossom flower on my bed.

"Who put this?" I asked myself. Well, I really am responsible on my things, but I have never even thought of beautifying them.

"Who would even dare do this thing for me? Not even Nakuru…"

SAKURA'S POV

"Tell me it didn't happen," Tomoyo kept muttering to herself. I put down her food on her bedside table.

"Why? What happened?" I asked. She blushed heavily. I laughed.

"Don't tell me it's him again?" I sneered.

"Stop it. I hate boys," she said, looking away.

"Explain to me your blushing, then," I sniggered.

"I told you, I don't like him," she persisted.

I was still unconvinced of her answer. "But he's very handsome, to tell you the truth."

"NO, NO, NO!" she covered her ears as I laughed again.

SYAORAN'S POV

The clock stroked 5 in the afternoon.

"What?" I said, disbelieving. "Daidouji-san has powers?"

"I don't need to suspect," Eriol answered.

"What should we do about it?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe we should have a meeting here in the living room, 12 o'clock in the midnight. Sakura-san may have powers of her own, too. All of us will be forced to tell the truth about everything and the Dark Seer. I have a strong feeling Sakura-san and Tomoyo-san also knows about the Dark Seer. Now go ahead and tell them, all right?"

I went to Tomoyo's room first. I saw Sakura. She smiled at me. I blushed.

"Konnichi-wa, Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san," I greeted, saying it rather slowly. "We'll have some kind of group talk later at the living room, 12 o'clock midnight." Then I returned to the living room and saw Spinel Sun dancing in the air. He stopped and scratched his head.

"Eriol-sama told me already," he said. I simply nodded.

"We weren't able to play basketball yesterday, Syaoran," Eriol entered the room. "Anyway, to admit it, I've noticed you've been very cooperative since Kinomoto-san came into your life."

How did we land on that subject?

My face grew red and hot. "Shut that foul mouth of yours, Hiiragizawa." My fists clenched.

He grinned. "That's what I meant about adding a bit of flavor," he sneered. "Adding an expression like that is something extraordinary."

Spinel Sun laughed.

When it was dinner, me, Eriol, Nakuru and Spinel Sun have glum looks in our faces. Whether we're nervous about what will happen later or maybe it was of the way we've been acting for days since Sakura and Tomoyo came.

Meanwhile…

KAHO'S POV

"I'm glad their paths have crossed already," Yue said brightly.

"Anyway, the crystal ball told me they would have a group meeting," I said, gazing at the crystal ball.

"Yes, I know. Eriol's too clever to think of that," he said, cupping his chin. "I hope they'll be successful and victorious in beating the Dark Seer when the time comes they must have a strong chain of alliance."

Back to…

SAKURA'S POV

We all gathered in the living room and sat down on the floor. Tomoyo kept pounding her fists on the floor until her hands were red and bleeding.

"Maybe you already know why we're here," Syaoran said.

"No," Tomoyo said flatly.

"We're here to tell the whole truth," he continued, ignoring Tomoyo.

"I've just noticed there's something strange going on," Eriol said. He was looking intently at Tomoyo.

"What?" Tomoyo said, thoroughly annoyed.

"Sakura?" Eriol said, turning to me. "Can you explain everything?"

"What 'everything'?" I asked nervously.

"Everything- your background, that's all," Syaoran answered.

I breathed.

"No, Sakura," Tomoyo pleaded.

But I think it's time. Nevertheless, I'll never tell them about the kidnapping of our parents. Tomoyo put her head in her hands in frustration.

"Yes, Tomoyo and I have powers," I admitted. Nakuru was shocked. "I can be a shape-shifter and I'm a telepathic."

Nakuru looked excited. "Show us some of your powers, then!"

My mind was racing. Then a picture of mom (not Nadeshiko) appeared on my mind. I tried to send a telepathic message to her—something simple but meaningful like, 'I love you, mom'.

Suddenly, the picture of Syaoran appeared on my mind as I was trying to concentrate hard on sending my telepathic message.

"Ouch! My mind!" Syaoran cried.

I gulped nervously. I know why that happened.

My telepathic message was sent to him.

TOMOYO'S POV

"What happened, Syaoran?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran looked horrified as he looked at Sakura. They both looked weird and strange.

Then they both began having a 'say-and-cut' conversation.

"Honestly, it wasn't true—" Sakura began.

"I mustn't have heard it right—" Syaoran said.

"Don't believe it—"

"I've heard you said 'I love you'—"

"Honestly—"

"Honestly, I don't understand!" I shouted finally. Everyone grew quiet.

"What's gotten into both of you?" I continued to yell.

Sakura told us what happened. I was a bit surprised.

"Romantic!" Nakuru squealed in delight.

"What's romantic there?" Spinel Sun yelled at Nakuru.

"All right," I interrupted Nakuru before she could speak. I turned to Syaoran and told him, "Let's see your powers."

After Syaoran, Nakuru and Spinel Sun showed their powers, it was Eriol's turn. I admit he was very powerful. Then finally, it was my turn.

"I am a telekinetic and I can do teleportation," I explained first before showing my powers.

I did telekinesis first. I let the tables and chairs soar above. Successful.

Suddenly, Sakura accidentally knocked my elbow and so, I lost balance and concentration. The tables and chairs started to fall down on me so I teleported to avoid them from falling into my head.

BAMF!

Damn it! I was beside Eriol. My face blushed scarlet and my ears went red too. How hot.

"This is a damned, damned teleportation!" I scowled. "I'll never use it again!"

"Is your mind floating somewhere?" Nakuru giggled. I blushed even more when she said, "Are you thinking about my cute little master?

"How foolish of me if I did," I said, looking at Eriol, irritated.

"I'm not stupid enough just to think of you," he said, putting a face. I stuck out my tongue at him and stormed out to my room.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**darkshadow36:** Was that fine? Well, anyway, don't forget to R&R! Good comments and criticism reviews are all welcome. And, please forgive me because I'm mostly focused in ET, but don't worry because there will be some SS parts, too.


	6. Recalling the Past & A Merry Christmas

**darkshadow36**Wow! It's time to blush…maybe.

And of course I wouldn't forget those who reviewed and I want to thank you all once again!

To all my reviewers, here's Chapter 6. Enjoy! )

**Chapter 6: Recalling the Past & A Merry Christmas  
**

_TOMOYO'S POV_

The days passed until it was Christmas Eve. I grew to like everyone around me except for Hiiragizawa Eriol and I don't know exactly why. I always feel different around him than the others.

Sakura and Nakuru were putting Christmas decors all over the house. Syaoran was complaining about it because his room was fully decorated, even his clothes.

I can't believe next year is approaching so quickly.

While the others were busy, I roamed around the house for nearly an hour, thinking about what's happening to mom and dad. Gruff hasn't been keeping us updated on what's happening to both of them…

Spinel Sun was busy eating sweets as I passed him by. I went to my room and planned to give everyone in this house a present. I'll even give Eriol a present, although I really don't want to.

I wrapped Sakura's present, which I made myself. It was a white shirt with her name in pink letters sewed on it. I put aside Syaoran's present, which was a magic wand, since I know he had never seen one. Nakuru's was a bow and arrow. For Spinel Sun is a box of sweets. Meanwhile, I grinned as I looked at the gift I made for Eriol. It was a small (about the size of a Barbie doll T-shirt), black T-shirt with a smiley face sewed on it.

I burst out laughing. I hid all the gifts underneath my bed as I heard footsteps. It was Eriol.

"Having a good laugh?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes," I said sarcastically. "I must have laughed out loud. Sorry, then."

"Don't mention it," he said and went downstairs again.

After I did all my assigned tasks, I went to the palace garden which was actually wider than our garden. I saw cherry blossoms, violets, peonies, daisies and other kinds of flowers. They do have a variety of them.

I picked some of the flowers and I fancied them very much. Then I heard a humming voice. It was Eriol again.

"Sorry again if- er- I picked some flowers," I said with a frown as I showed him the bunch of flowers on my hands. He smiled again, but it wasn't his usual happy smile. It was a… sad smile.

"What's wrong?" For the first time ever, I was concerned about him.

He sat under a cherry blossom tree and said as he breathed deeply, "She – 's coming back."

I sat down near him and asked, "Who?"

He kept quiet for a few seconds and replied to my question.

"My used-to-be girlfriend or should I say my ex-girlfriend," he said. "I wanna tell you the whole story, but I think you wouldn't listen—"

"Of course I'll listen!" I nodded, forgetting my problems with him.

I listened intently as he began.

_ERIOL'S POV_

"Meilin and I first met at our school and I really didn't liked her the first time we met. She's boastful and she's always bragging about everything she has that we don't have. About her family background—well, she's also rich and she's just an ordinary girl from Hong Kong. Li Syaoran was her cousin. Soon, we became friends and lovers," I stopped there. Tomoyo was still listening.

"But one day, she decided to break-up with me," I continued. "I don't know exactly why she did it in the first place…"

**_...FLASHBACK..._**

Meilin was standing near the lockers. I tried to approach her but another boy came. I hid beside the lockers and looked. The boy has messy black hair and blue green eyes.

I can't believe when they suddenly kissed right in the lips. That didn't surprise me, but indeed, I was hurt.

I passed by them quietly as though nothing had happened. Meilin suddenly tugged my sleeve.

"Hiiragizawa," she said loudly, causing other students to look at us, "meet my new boyfriend, Wang Lin. I have a proof. Give me that kiss again, will you?"

They kissed again. Meilin continued, "I'm breaking up with you Eriol-kun!"

I was embarrassed as the students laughed. Meilin made me look like a fool standing alone, being the center of attention.

_**...END FLASHBACK...**_

"She did that?" Tomoyo asked, disbelieving.

"Yes, she did," I said as I lowered my head. "And anyway, our relation lasted for only four days."

"What? You're pulling my leg, aren't you?"

I shook my head. Her amethyst purple eyes were gazing into mine.

To my biggest surprise, she embraced me. It was a warm hug.

"I feel sorry for you, Hiiragizawa-kun," she said consolingly.

"I-It's ok, I guess," I lied.

"I know it's not ok," she persisted. "And you told me she's coming back. When?"

I felt relieved when she finally let go of me.

"She'll be coming back on March 23, next year," I explained. "She called awhile ago." A few seconds after that, our eyes locked for a moment.

Suddenly, our face got nearer and nearer until—

"Help in preparing the dinner for Christmas Eve, all right, you two!" It was Nakuru.

Tomoyo and I almost kissed in such a tender moment. And Nakuru spoiled it for us. Damn that girl!

Hey! Did- did I just say that? I was supposed to hate Tomoyo, but I think not for long as I've been expecting it to be…

_NAKURU'S POV_

It was almost dinner.

While the others were talking, I decided to roam around the palace until I reached the third floor. I was facing a room with a label, 'Something Fashionable'. This attracted me as I remembered something.

My eyes lit up as I entered the room. There were many cabinets, closets, boxes and even some make-up, bracelets, necklaces, rings, and some more accessories.

My eyes fancied four necklaces on top of a dusty table. There were emerald, amber, amethyst and sapphire necklaces. WOW! They almost symbolize Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol. Great! These will be my gifts for the four of them.

I grabbed them triumphantly and went to my so-called, 'Ruby-Room'.

I cleaned the necklaces and wrapped them neatly and carefully in separated boxes. I wrote Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol's names on each of them. The emerald is for Sakura, amber is for Syaoran, amethyst is for Tomoyo, and sapphire is for Eriol. Great, great!

After that, I went down the stairs with my special gifts.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" We cheered and ate gratefully. No sooner, it was time for giving the—

"Oy! Presents!" Syaoran said happily.

_TOMOYO"S POV_

We soon got our presents.

"Let's now open them!" Spinel Sun said. When he was the first one to open his presents, all of them were cakes and chocolates.

We all tore open our presents.

I received a video camera from Sakura, a violet diary (of course the pages are white) with 'Tomoyo Daidouji's Diary' in gold letters from Syaoran, a beautiful amethyst necklace from Nakuru, and a book of Italian dishes from Spinel Sun. Lastly, I opened a giant box which was from Eriol. My eyes widened when I saw it was a piano.

I looked stiffly on the floor and said awkwardly, "I c-can't play the p-piano."

Eriol smiled. "Don't worry, it's all right. Someone will play it for you…"

_SAKURA'S POV_

I received a white shirt with my name in pink letters sewed on it from Tomoyo, a magic bag that becomes big or small whenever you want it to be from Syaoran, an emerald necklace from Nakuru, a box of sweets from Spinel Sun, and a music box from Eriol. Then I saw Syaoran approaching me. I smiled. He was blushing deeply.

"Did you liked my simple gift?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," I nodded. "Very much."

"Hey!" Nakuru squealed excitedly, "You're both under a mistletoe!" She pointed from above us. Indeed, there was.

"Go on, then!" Tomoyo brought out her video camera and giggled. "Kiss her, Li-kun!"

I blushed heavily as Syaoran kissed me lightly and quickly on my cheeks.

**darkshadow36:** End of a-bit-short Chapter 6! As I always say, _keep on reviewing_! I'm not being too hard about that, though... Now read the 7th chapter.


	7. March 23

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**darkshadow36:** Hello again! Finally, here's Chapter 7. Starting from this chapter, it will be a non-POV.

I want to thank all those who reviewed the last chapter:

_**REVIEWEES: **_

**S.t.a.r.C.a.r.d**: Thanks for the support and the kind words!

**dunkmoonX: **What could I say? You too have been there and always the first to review. Thank you very much!

**LiLbLueangeL: **I also want to thank you for the kind reviews and endless support!

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P: **Welcome and I hope you enjoy the fic.

**Lugia-mew**: I also want to welcome you and it's good to know you like my fic.

**Angel Starcalistas: **Thanks for the kind words and I do hope you enjoy this fic.

**Wiz and Era: **Thanks for reading my fic you two... Luv ya friend!!!

**Chapter 7: March 23  
**

It was a bright, sunny day in a March 22 morning.

"So, your birthday's tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked Eriol. They were in the garden, breathing the fresh air that blew on their faces.

"Could you please change the subject?" Eriol said sullenly. "I don't wanna— talk about that this moment."

Tomoyo simply smiled. "I understand. But I can't think of anything to say."

They were both completely silent, deep in thought.

_**...In the living room…**_

Syaoran was munching a chocolate chip cookie as he thought of what will happen to Eriol's birthday the next day. Meilin's homecoming truly alarmed him.

H e was snapped out of his thoughts as the phone rang loudly.

"Now what?" he said, thoroughly annoyed as he went over to the telephone and answered it.

"Moshi, moshi, Li Syaoran speaking."

"SYAORAN, MY DEAR COUSIN!" I t was an excited squeal. Syaoran recognized who it was. It was Meilin.

"Oh, it's you," he said unenthusiastically. "What's up? I didn't expect you to call--"

"You know very well why did I call—just to remind you of my homecoming! Erm— is Eriol there? I want to speak with him!"

Syaoran frowned. "He's here. What do you want with him?" He said resentfully.

"Oh," Meilin said, rather harshly and wickedly. "You still remembered that, eh? Just forget that and kindly tell him that I've already broke-up with Wang Lin. That means, I'm willing to be his girlfriend again! Goodbye!"

Syaoran put down the phone immediately as Eriol came in.

"Who called?" he asked, sitting on the sofa.

"I know that you know it's her," said Syaoran bitterly.

Eriol nodded slowly. "Um, could you please do me a little bit of favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Please help me on what to do when we meet tomorrow…" Eriol played with his fingers, looking hopeful for something.

Syaoran laughed. "You're Clow Reed. Everything's possible with you."

"But I'm confused now, Syaoran," Eriol looked desperate. Syaoran chuckled as he thought of Tomoyo since he knows that she can handle these kinds of things, as Sakura's been telling him every time they talk about her.

"You can also ask Nakuru for advices— but my real piece of general advice is that you consult Tomoyo-san instead," he answered and smirked as he saw the look on Eriol's face. He was red.

At Nakuru's room with Eriol…

"You need an advice?" Nakuru laughed, thinking it was a very ridiculous thing that Eriol's asking her for advices. "You're the powerful sorcerer Clow Reed, how could you do such thing? I'm not your adviser."

"Please," Eriol pleaded. "It's about Meilin's homecoming tomorrow. I-I-I don't know what to do when we meet again."

"Whoa," Nakuru was flabbergasted. "Now I know what are Master Clow Reed's weaknesses— girls. How ridiculous."

"C'mon, Ruby Moon, I need an advice!"

"Er- I don't know."

"I know you have something on your mind that you—"

"All right," Nakuru pretended to yawn. "That's absolutely simple. Why don't you try to consult Tomoyo-san? I'm sure she could be a great help to your problem!" She smiled broadly.

At the kitchen…

Spinel Sun was smuggling doughnuts from the refrigerator when Eriol entered. He looked so sullen.

"Why so glum, Master?" Spinel Sun continued to smuggle doughnuts, not looking up.

"I need your advice about what am I going to do when Meilin and I meet tomorrow," Eriol said sharply. He watched Spinel Sun sadly as he continued to smuggle more doughnuts.

Spinel Sun finally looked up. "I know it's a difficult moment for you by now, Master, but I have known that you make decisions of your own and you don't want other people nosing in to your business."

Eriol put his head in his hands in frustration, looking hopeless. He almost had enough.

"All right," he said loudly, almost a sign he's a bit angry. "I admit it! Like what Nakuru had told me a while ago, my weaknesses are girls! How dumb!"

Spinel Sun gulped. "Cool it, Master, and I'm sorry, ok? Um, do you really need my advice? I- um- I'll just try my best to give you a useful advice."

"Yes, Spinel Sun," answered Eriol. "I'm desperate."

Spinel Sun thought hard.

"_Say it's Tomoyo_," a voice inside his head said. "_She's the only one who could help Master_."

"Ho, geez," Spinel Sun hit his own head, daring not to believe what he heard inside his mind. It was unusual for him. But then he decided to take the advice. He looked straight at Eriol, who was also looking at him with unblinking eyes.

"Well," he clapped his hands, "my advice is that you approach—"

"Nobody else but Daidouji Tomoyo!" yelled Eriol.

At the library, humming quietly but happily…

Sakura turned on the radio after she cleaned the shelves. Then she began sweeping the floor. Soon, she was finished after a few minutes. After that, she turned off the radio, as she was about to go out.

When she approached the door to go out, someone bustled in. It was Eriol.

"Konnichi-wa, Eriol-kun," Sakura greeted. Then she noticed the look on his face. He looked somewhat weary, but there's something else…

"Looks like you've been in a fiery temper," she added, "suppose you need my advice on what you're going to do when you meet Meilin tomorrow?" She said as she read his mind.

"You've read my mind, and you now know that's what I need," he snapped. Sakura thought she didn't have to think hard. She beamed.

"Why don't you consult Tomoyo-chan? I'm pretty sure she could help you with your _controversial _problem," she winked at him.

At the living room…

"What do you need?" Tomoyo asked Eriol, rather impatiently. She was watching TV that moment.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Tomoyo-san," Eriol gulped nervously, "but- er- I need an advice on what—"

Tomoyo turned off the TV and looked straight at him. "Oh, then, I know… just wait…"

She paused for a while and gasped.

Eriol looked startled at her expression. "What?"

"You won't believe me, but you have to," Tomoyo answered.

"What?" he asked again. Tomoyo cleared her throat.

"We have to pretend we're lovers, only when she's near us," Tomoyo said quickly.

Eriol was speechless.

"I know it's kinda hard," Tomoyo said consolingly, "but that's our only way, if you'll try to think of it, too. There's no other way. But if you don't want it, it's fine; I'm not insisting you to do it."

Eriol thought of it. It took him a whole minute before he agreed.

"Ok. Deal." They both blushed as they thought of it.

Meanwhile…

"They're having a crazy alliance," Yue laughed heartily. "But I like the way they handle it. Simply natural, I'd say."

Kaho nodded in agreement. "It's possible that love might blossom in the four of them."

"Yes, I know," answered Yue. "In that case, I predict they'll be victorious in beating the Dark Seer."

The next morning, March 23, 11:37 am…

"I know what to do," Tomoyo hissed to Eriol. "And, just stick in everything I say."

He nodded.

"Anyway, Eriol-kun," Tomoyo added timidly, blushing, "Happy Birthday. I'm sorry if I haven't gave you any gift."

"That's ok," he replied. "I wasn't expecting you to give me one."

Suddenly, they heard the doorbell rang loudly. Eriol's heart beat fast.

Nakuru opened the door. A 17-year old lady was standing in front of them. So, this is Li Meiling Rae, a lady with raven-colored hair and ruby red eyes that shone brightly. Syaoran, Nakuru and Spinel Sun were looking at her with the deepest looks of loathing.

"Hi," she said silkily. Then her eyes turned to Sakura and Tomoyo. Her eyes widened.

"Who are these intruders? What are they doing in our mansion?"

Although Sakura wanted to yell at her, she controlled her temper. "We're friends," she said simply. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura and this is my half-sister Daidouji Tomoyo. Pleased to meet you," she held out her hand. Meilin looked at it and squeezed it tightly. Sakura moaned in pain and drew out her hand away from her.

"Ow!"

"What did you do that for, you beast?!" Tomoyo yelled at Meilin, her temper starting to rise. "Shame on you!"

"But she deserves it. You both smell like stinking bombs here in our mansion! Maybe you were both picked up from the garbage!" said Meilin insolently.

"Don't be like that to them!" Eriol made Meilin face him. "And this girl you've just yelled at is my- er- girlfriend!" He yelled the last word. Tomoyo blushed scarlet. Everyone grew quiet.

"How could you?" Meilin said slowly, scowling. But she was able to fight off her feeling. She smiled wickedly.

"If you are lovers," she said challengingly, "prove it. I want you to kiss."

Tomoyo and Eriol's minds were racing in panic as they thought of how are they going to handle such challenge. They looked at each other bitterly. Finally, Tomoyo spoke up.

"Kissing is not enough to express your love for someone. You show it in decent and caring actions, not in an obnoxious, an indecent, and an insolent way. If you're going to do the kissing hurriedly and immediately, you're not patient enough to think of your own actions. I must say you're very impetuous, Meilin," Tomoyo said defiantly. "You've got a lot to learn."

Only Tomoyo's breathing could be heard as they all went quiet.

"I must say you did a nice work, Tomoyo," she heard Sakura's voice in her mind. "You're right. I'm proud of you."

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_ **

**darkshadow36:** Well, that's it for Chapter 7! Keep those reviews coming and I want to thank for all your support! And I'm sorry for the Li Meiling Rae fans out there, but don't you worry! She'll change her attitude in the later chapters. On to the next chappie, then!

Anyway, I want to say 'Hi' to one of my best friends, Wiz. I hope you did enjoy my fic.


	8. A Night of Terror & Truth

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

**darkshadow36:** Hey, readers! Here's another chapter. Sorry for not having updated soon. I've been busy with schoolwork lately. Anyway, thanks to **S.t.a.r. C.a.r.d, Angel Starcalistas, snow-baby, bluemist418, dunkmoon x, Ria, Autumn Ann, Dragonstar03, and LilbLueangeL1223** for the reviews!

Now read and enjoy—please don't forget to R&R!

**Chapter 8: A Night of Terror & Truth  
**

It was a quiet 12:00 midnight in Tomoyo's room. The night breeze flew gently on her face as she scribbled silently in her diary:

_"Dear Diary,_

_Many things are bothering me now. First, mom and dad, second, Meilin, and lastly, the Dark Seer._

_For me, Meilin resembles much of a narrow-minded monkey. Yesterday we met her and she insulted Sakura and I! Because of that, I was forced to talk to her the way she talked to us. No wonder, my conscience didn't bother me at all about it. _

_Things are getting really worse by now._

Tomoyo" 

Tomoyo closed her diary after that, and then she decided to roam around the house. So, she stood up from her bed and went out.

When she was almost tired, she made her way to her room. She was about to open the door of her room when she heard a cold voice behind her, "Going somewhere, Daidouji-san?"

"Ah… I…" Tomoyo said tremulously. She recognized it was Meilin, but when she looked behind her, she couldn't see her out of the darkness.

Before she could even say more, Meilin spoke harshly, "Rest in peace."

Suddenly, Tomoyo felt herself falling down the stairs. "Aah!"

The next morning, the sun shone brightly through the windows…

Sakura walked down the stairs with a smile on her face. But when she looked down, she gasped in horror…

"T-Tomoyo-chan!"

She was looking at a Tomoyo with blood all over her body. Her eyes were wide open.

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo-chan!" she cried as she burst into tears. Finally, Syaoran, Eriol, Nakuru and Spinel Sun came running toward her. Meilin was with them.

Upon seeing Meilin, Sakura was filled with rage. She stood up and made an eye contact with her. "You did this," she breathed. Meilin scowled at her.

"How can I?" she shook with anger.

"It's possible," said Sakura. "You're the only one in this roof who can do murderous things."

"Stop that!" yelled Meilin. "Honestly, it wasn't me! How can you not believe me?"

Syaoran decided to break the ice going on. "Stop that, all right? This is no time for that. What we have to do now is to save Tomoyo-san."

"Now," Nakuru drawled, "how can we save her? Will it take long?"

Eriol was now trying to read and enter Tomoyo's mind; but suddenly, he looked as if he was electrocuted all over his body.

"There's a powerful force covering her mind," he explained. "Her powers are going immense, and even I couldn't save her for that part. And look at my hand," he said to them as he showed an S-shaped scar on his right palm. "This gave me pain, too, as if my hand will explode."

"Maybe I could try it myself," Sakura spoke up.

"Ok, then, but be careful," said Spinel Sun as Sakura put her right hand on Tomoyo's forehead. She also felt the electrocution Eriol just said a while ago, but she tried to fight off the pain, although she already felt the blood on her hand dripping. She was successful when she finally made her way to enter Tomoyo's mind.

She suddenly saw how it happened. She was right, it was Meilin who pushed her, but there's someone else behind her. Sakura recognized it was the Dark Seer.

Sakura snapped her eyes open and looked at her bleeding hand. Then she explained to everyone what had happened. Meilin chose to keep quiet, though she was shocked, all the same.

"Terrible," said Nakuru as she healed Sakura's bleeding hand.

None of them spoke for a whole minute as it passed. Impatient, Nakuru spoke loudly, "What's next? We couldn't leave her like this. I guess she would die any minute now! And we should do something this moment and make it fast!"

"She won't die," said Eriol, who had been in deep thought that time. "Didn't you figure this out? This is only a curse! That means, she could still be alive! Just don't be hopeless and you know she'll live!"

Everyone became silent.

"I think Eriol-sama's right," said Spinel Sun. "But what shall we do?"

"I'll volunteer to save her," beamed Nakuru. "You know very well I'm good in counter curses."

They all agreed about it.

Nakuru transformed herself into Ruby Moon. Soon, she was concentrating hard on what she was doing. She was looking straight at Tomoyo as she muttered several counter curses.

She'd been doing this already for a minute or so, and yet, nothing happened at all.

"S-Sorry, guys--"

But all of a sudden, Tomoyo soared in the air, and her eyes were back to normal. Then, she landed back safely on the floor.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura hugged Tomoyo, who was smiling as if nothing happened.

"I think she wasn't aware of what happened," Nakuru whispered to Spinel Sun. He simply nodded.

"Yes, Nakuru-san," he smiled, too, "and we don't have to tell her. It might give her nightmares."

Meilin was relieved to that Tomoyo was safe once again. She thought that if she died, everyone might blame her for it and might even kill her.

Tomoyo also hugged Eriol, and this surprised him. They were both blushing.

"Kawaii!" squealed Nakuru.

"That's what we call, 'The Power of Love'," Syaoran sniggered.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**darkshadow36: **That's for shorty Chappie 8. Now you can review... And go to the next chap.


	9. Lose Control

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**darksahdow36:** I want to greet all the readers out there who're reading this fic right now! This chapter will be a bit short. Thanks to the new readers who reviewed- **Shamankinggirl1, Hikaru Ayumi, Adriana, nightglider-star and Kikakai**.

And now, here's Chapter 9…

**Chapter 9: Lose Control  
**

It was dawn. Tomoyo was awake, but she's not having a nightmare or anything. In fact, she looked happy about something.

It'll be Sakura's birthday tomorrow.

When she went downstairs, she thought she was alone, but she wasn't. She got Eriol, Spinel Sun, Nakuru, and Syaoran for company. The lights were open.

"You're also awake?" Tomoyo blurted out. "Why are you awake?"

Syaoran grinned.

"We also know that it's Sakura's birthday tomorrow," Nakuru giggled. "Let's party!" Spinel Sun hit her on the head.

"Ouch, Suppi-chan," said Nakuru, frowning slightly, "you're always doing this to me."

"Well, I don't mind," said Spinel Sun. "So, what's the plan? Any idea, Syaoran?"

"Yes," prompted Syaoran. "Come here, everyone, here's my idea…"

"I agree with it," said Tomoyo after hearing his idea.

"Me too," Eriol and Nakuru nodded.

"Anyway, everyone," said Spinel Sun, "I'll be out this morning. Just keep Sakura sleeping soundly for the whole morning and afternoon. No one must wake her up. And keep Meilin away from this."

"We'll handle that," said Nakuru. "And I think I need to use a bit of time-turner. We need to move the time forward…"

It was finally 6:59 in the darkness of the night. Sakura was still fast asleep, since Nakuru put a Sleeping Charm on her.

"She'll wake up by 7 o'clock exact," said Nakuru to Tomoyo. "And I got Meilin to stay away from Sakura's party. I also used a Sleeping Charm on her. She'll be awake in dawn. Hey, look! Here comes Suppi-chan. Suppi," she turned to Spinel Sun, who entered from the window, "you told us that you'll only be gone for the whole morning. But you arrived here---"

"I looked for a very nice gift for Sakura," Spinel Sun cut in Nakuru's sentence. "She'll like it very much."

'What is it, then?" asked Nakuru.

"You'll find out later," grinned Spinel Sun.

After a minute, they all went to the dining room to greet Sakura.

"Come on," Nakuru tapped her watch, "she'll be awake any time now."

They heard footsteps coming towards their location. They knew very well it was Sakura. When she entered---

"Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan!" They greeted loudly.

Sakura looked surprised, but all the same, she was happy. They all chatted and ate the food Nakuru and Tomoyo prepared. No sooner, it was time to give the gifts.

Tomoyo, Nakuru and Eriol gave Sakura a book about horror stories and it really made her crazy since she's afraid of ghosts. When it was Syaoran's turn, he approached Sakura and kissed her on the lips. Sakura was surprised.

"I've just realized that I love you, Sakura," Syaoran whispered. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I- I think I do love you, too," Sakura whispered back. Although the others didn't heard their short conversation, they still cheered.

"My half-sister's now a real lady!" said Tomoyo. "Oh, and how about you, Spinel Sun? What's your gift?"

"Simple but it means much," said Spinel Sun. "Hey, tiger creature, come out there!"

Sakura trembled as she heard the word 'tiger'. She thought that the tiger would devour her or something.

But her worries wiped away when she saw---

"Keroberos!" cried Tomoyo. She and Sakura approached Keroberos, who was in his real form. They hugged him.

"Spinel Sun," Sakura turned to Spinel Sun, who was looking at them with enthusiasm, "how on earth were you able to find our friend?"

"Secret," he grinned, showing them his real form- a panther with butterfly wings.

"How did you---?" said Sakura to Keroberos. No words can express her feelings.

"It's a secret," said Keroberos. "I don't want you interrogating me about where I've been. So, how're you two doing? I can see you're fine."

"Of course we're fine," said Tomoyo. "But we just can't believe you'll be here with us today. Thanks, Spinel Sun."

"Don't mention it," smiled Spinel Sun.

It was a cold, chilly night. The others are fast asleep, except Eriol, who was thoughtful. He was at the living room that time.

"Why am I always thoughtful like this?" he muttered to himself.

Just then, Nakuru, Syaoran, Spinel Sun and Keroberos came running down towards him. This surprised Eriol.

"What---"

At that moment, dark clouds surrounded them.

"I want to play a game with you today… hisss… what a nice timing…" Of course, it's the Dark Seer.

"What do you want, you snake pie?" yelled Nakuru, transforming into Ruby Moon.

The Dark Seer didn't answer.

"Why did you come down here?" Eriol asked.

"The Dark Seer entered our dreams," said Keroberos, breathing fast.

"The Dark Seer said in our dreams that he wanted to play a game called 'Lose Control' with us," said Syaoran.

"We didn't understood what he meant by that---"

It was full of chaos as they saw Sakura levitating in the air, her eyes red.

"I think this is what he meant about that game of his," said Eriol. Right at that exact moment, Sakura sent a telepathic message to them.

"You must die!"

After telepathy, she used her shape-shifting powers. She transformed into the Dark Seer. She started hitting each of them with snake fangs with venoms using her hands.

"But the Dark Seer doesn't have hands," said Ruby Moon, deflating a fang which went straight at head.

"I have no choice but to do this," Eriol said as he pointed his Sun staff at Sakura. She was hit by a black lightning that came from Eriol's staff.

"I'll handle Sakura!" said Syaoran. "Now go ahead and continue to fight--- look now, it's Tomoyo!" And indeed, it was Tomoyo.

Tomoyo started using her telekinesis by levitating all the objects around. Each of the objects tried hitting all of them. But all of them were able to defend themselves.

Next, she did teleportation.

She teleported at Ruby Moon's side and tried using her telekinesis on her, but Ruby Moon was able to protect herself just in time. Suddenly, Tomoyo teleported somewhere.

"I can feel that she's on the roof!" yelled Keroberos. "Outside! Let's go--- she might do some kind of suicide!"

When they went outside, they found Tomoyo on the edge of the high roof. She's about to fall down…

Keroberos darted towards Tomoyo but the Dark Seer, who was behind Tomoyo, stopped him. Keroberos hit the cemented floor. Spinel Sun approached him.

Tomoyo had finally stepped on the air… she started to fall down…

"NO!" said Eriol. He darted towards Tomoyo and he was just in time to catch her. When he looked up to see the Dark Seer, he was gone.

"Poor Tomoyo and Sakura," said Ruby Moon, returning to her Nakuru form.

When they went back inside the mansion, the two girls opened their eyes.

"How're you feeling?" said Spinel Sun.

"Nothing," said Sakura and Tomoyo in unison. "Why? What happened?"

"I think they weren't aware of what had just happened," Keroberos whispered to Eriol. He nodded.

"It's always like that," he said. "When the Dark Seer controls someone, the person doesn't feel anything at all after the Dark Seer controls that person."

"What happened?" Sakura repeated.

"Er- don't mind, Sakura-chan," said Nakuru.

"But how did we landed here in the living room?" said Tomoyo.

Syaoran chuckled. "You've been sleepwalking."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**darkshadow36:** Well, everyone, that's all for Chapter 9! Please R&R—and sorry if I made their time a bit fast. But I hope you'll still enjoy reading!


	10. Hidden Secrets Only The Mind Knows

**darkshadow36:** Finally, here's Chapter 10 for you to read, everyone! I want to thank those who reviewed, and don't forget the new ones, of course— Kawaii-Syaoran-Sakura, midnight blue, no one, angeeeel, nobody special and tidus2yuna.

Geez, Chapters 8 and 9 were much of the whole terror thing, but this chapter, as you can see from the chapter title, will be quite humorous and suspense, I guess.

Well, here's the 10th chapter--- please don't forget to R&R! Happy reading!

**Chapter 10: Hidden Secrets Only The Mind Knows  
**

Many days have passed until the September wind blew…

"Drink this! Drink that! Eat this! Eat that!" Nakuru spontaneously barked at Tomoyo that morning, pointing to three cups of water and three platters of food she prepared.

"But, Nakuru-san," complained Tomoyo, "it's only a simple headache, even just a cup of water would do---"

But Nakuru was too fussy to listen.

"Nakuru," said Eriol calmly with a trace of sarcasm in his voice, "haven't you heard what she said? I'm sure even just a cup of water would be alright for her."

Nakuru glanced at Eriol, who looked calm, but a smile was planted on his face.

"All right, already!" she grumbled, handing out a cup of water to Tomoyo, who drank it gratefully.

"Thanks," she said. Nakuru bit her lip, and then smiled.

"I think I should now leave the two of you alone," she said with puppy eyes. Eriol groaned in disgust.

"Nakuru's still acting like a child," he said as Nakuru walked away, skipping. "One of the weirdest people one would meet in this mansion."

Tomoyo sighed. "Yeah, that's true."

Silence, then---

"Isn't it your birthday tomorrow?" said Eriol quietly to Tomoyo, who was gripping the sides of her seat firmly.

"What? I think I haven't heard correctly," she said, unfocused. "Ah, oh—yes, it is." Then she turned her head on Eriol. "I'm not trying to be rude or anything to ask this, but do you have a gift for me?" She smiled a little.

Eriol nodded. "Yes, Tomoyo-san, and it's just like Syaoran's…" he mumbled.

"What?" Tomoyo said, yet again. She gulped nervously. Eriol laughed.

"Just joking," he grinned.

"What's your gift, then?" asked Tomoyo.

"It's a secret," said Eriol. Tomoyo was surprised to see a sly smile on his face. "In case you're suspicious of my expression, don't worry. So… If you want to know, I'll give you a nice piece of clue. Let's just say—something inspirational."

It was afternoon. Nakuru, Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Meilin were wearing their outgoing clothes. Spinel Sun and Keroberos were flying above them (they're not in their true forms).

"Wanna go join us, Eriol-sama?" said Nakuru, pouting cutely. "We'll go to the amusement park for some free time."

Eriol sighed. "I think it's better for me to stay here. Just go on."

"I'll stay too!" Meilin blurted out. Nakuru and Sakura frowned.

"Oh, no, you won't," they said together, pulling Meilin with them outside.

"Ok, then, Eriol, if that's your decision," Syaoran shrugged. "We'll be leaving now, then."

Eriol didn't say anything as he watched them go.

He was completely alone. What will he do?

Stare around? Nope, it's not a good idea.

Will he practice controlling his powers? No need at all. He'd been practicing it for the past years already, and he's already tired of smashing things around because of his powers.

Eriol stood up from the couch and roamed around upstairs. When he got bored, he set off to go downstairs again, but then…

Something made him curious as he passed by the open door of Tomoyo's room. He was about to close the door when he saw a violet-colored notebook lying on top of Tomoyo's bed.

He recognized that it was Tomoyo's diary, which was Syaoran's gift for her last Christmas.

"Why did she left the door open?" he mumbled to himself as he sat down on Tomoyo's bed, looking at the diary that laid in front of him.

_Should I read it or not?_ He thought.

_Maybe I should read it._ He held the diary on his hands.

_No. I must respect other people's privacy. I should go down now. _He decided to put down Tomoyo's diary, but---

_No, no, young lad,_ a voice in his mind said, _read it. Try being a bad boy even just for one day. This wouldn't hurt._

But I don't--- 

_Ha, ha, ha,_ the voice in his mind interrupted him, _I'm sick of seeing you as a gentleman. All of us have our own nature—and we're not always the person we really are, if you know what I mean. _

_Whoever you are,_ Eriol retorted back, using his mind, _I won't respect your filthy decision._

_Oh, come on!_ The voice in his mind almost yelled at him. _Trust in me, dude, even just for once. Tomoyo's diary is a nice book to be read—especially for you. Please, lad, trust in me… this wouldn't hurt at all… I'm telling you now! _

_All right, you brain head,_ Eriol finally agreed as he opened the first page of Tomoyo's diary without enthusiasm.

_That's it… good lad,_ said the voice in his mind. _That diary's really interesting, though I haven't read it at all yet…_

Eriol ignored the voice. He continued reading and felt embarrassed, since Tomoyo always mention his name every now and then on each page.

_Is this what you call interesting?_ He asked the voice in his mind, trying to ignore the red tinge on his cheeks. He never felt something like this. _Those two girls are supposed to be just maids… And I have a feeling that everything's going too far… _

_Well, yes, it's true, but I think everything around you, or us, I mean, is going totally fishy but nice,_ the voice chuckled. _And, don't forget to thank Syaoran… he's the cause of all these heavenly incidents… _

_Heavenly incidents?_ Eriol was getting annoyed. He closed the book and stood up from the bed to leave, until…

_NO!_ The voice in his mind yelled. _You won't go yet… you have only read the fresh part of the diary!_ Because of the voice's anger, Eriol was shocked to see when the bedroom door of Tomoyo's room closed with a loud BANG!

_Ok, all right!_ Eriol tried to calm down. _Now what?_

_Read the back part of the diary,_ the voice laughed softly. _It's much more pretty interesting… Please read it! I'm only asking you this as a favor! Please… please…_

_All right, then, you nosy piece of scum,_ Eriol opened Tomoyo's diary again, flipping through the pages, until he reached the back part. He was surprised, for indeed, there was another diary note from Tomoyo…

"Dear Diary,

I think it's finally the time to tell you the truth about my feelings deep inside me… And it's my innermost secret, too…

You know very well that what I'm talking about is a guy.

I realized that I love and care for this guy. He's very thoughtful, creative, skillful, wise, caring, cute, handsome (to admit it) and you know him.

That guy was the one whom I've hated for the first time, because I thought he was an ordinary guy—the foolish, prankster type…But when the days passed, I realized that he was not the kind of guy my first impressions are telling me. He's the exact opposite.

Honestly, I really love and care for this guy, and somehow, I wonder too… does he have feelings for me? Of course I won't insist him to love me, 'coz I don't want to love someone who doesn't love me all the same.

I hope I could tell him what's inside my heart.

Now, all right! You want to know who's this special guy in my heart? I should now reveal who he is.

He's---"

DAMN IT!

The doorbell downstairs interrupted Eriol as it rang loudly. He closed the diary quickly and returned it to the way it has been before when he had first seen it, so that it won't be obvious. Then, he went down the stairs and saw Nakuru and the others.

"Why do you still have to ring the doorbell whereas you have the keys?" snapped Eriol, frowning slightly. He was disappointed—since he was already at the last exciting part of the diary…

"I'm sorry, Eriol-sama," apologized Nakuru. Soon, they were all chatting and talking about the incidents that happened to them today. Only Meilin didn't join them.

Eriol was about to go back upstairs to his room when he felt Meilin tugging his sleeve. He turned around, irritated.

"What do you want, Meilin?" Eriol yelled at her. "I'm tired and I don't want fussy people talking to me right now!"

Meilin held on tightly to Eriol's sleeve before he could take a step forward to go. "Eriol-kun," her ruby red eyes flashed, "I want to talk to you even just for a second."

Eriol's eyes bored into hers. "A second?" He almost looked as if he was going to laugh. "Look, a second's finally passed out. It's no use. And will you please excuse me—I need some rest."

Meilin continued to tighten her grip on Eriol's sleeve. "I won't go unless you won't talk to me."

Eriol pulled away from Meilin's grip and said with his eyes flashing in anger, "Then go ahead and tell me what are you going to say! What do you want to say?"

"Um—where have you been?" she asked foolishly.

Eriol scowled at her. "Geez, Meilin, what a stupid question to ask, really! Now, I should get going."

"But, Eriol," Meilin clenched her hands tightly, "I'm just concerned---"

"Concerned? When did you ever became concerned of me?" said Eriol. "Stop that drama, Meilin, I'm getting irritated with it! Maybe I should really get going now!" He stalked away, leaving Meilin shaking her hands in fury.

"Wow, Nakuru-san," said Sakura, "I've just remembered it's Tomoyo's birthday tomorrow. We want to make her feel special, don't we?"

"She'll be really special," Nakuru pouted cutely with puppy eyes. "And Meilin's not gonna spoil it. If she'll try spoiling it, I'll jinx her."

"Well, let's just see what will happen tomorrow, then," Keroberos sighed as he watched Spinel Sun ate sweets. "Why not try inviting another guest—obviously a man; to distract Meilin a little bit… Who knows? She might change her attitude starting tomorrow."

**darkshadow36** End of Chapter 10! I really intended not to write the other things written in Tomoyo's diary, because it will make this chapter much longer. Before I forget, Angel Starcalistas, that I'll try doing your suggestion in Chapter 11. However, the 11th chapter might take too long because I still have to try adjusting that chapter to add your suggestion, and I have a load of schoolwork to do.

Now on to the next chapter... And don't you ever forget to drop by a review!


	11. Changes & Uncertainty

**darkshadow36:** Hi to all you readers out there again! At last… I've finally updated this- Chapter 11. It took me so long to type this for there were certain activities in my school this month, and I've found it hard to fix my hectic schedule, so please forgive me about that! I hope that won't stop you from reading my first CCS fic. Anyway, thanks to the new three who reviewed—**Tina, Illusioner 1412, Kelly and pinketernity**! Welcome—and thanks a lot for the reviews! And to all of you out there, remember to R&R! Thanks a lot and enjoy!!

**Chapter 11: Changes & Uncertainty  
**

In the early dawn of September 3… full of questions and ardent wishes, all the same…

Keroberos and Spinel Sun, who shared a room together, were talking about—

"How did those four got along?" asked Keroberos. "Sakura used to be—er, y'know, she never falls for a guy so easily. And… while Tomoyo… she used to hate Eriol before but now, look! They're both like getting in a mousetrap, to tell you honestly."

Spinel Sun laughed. "You said it, Kero-chan. But you know what, I think Syaoran's idea was too weird… putting up a stupid poster telling about that maid-thingy! I s'pose he's already looking for a girlfriend (what a malice!)… And try interpreting my point, Keroberos. My point is that instead of giving money to the girls every month, what's happening is they're giving away something else—different…"

"I know what you mean," Keroberos grinned. "Of course, Spinel Sun, I understand how teens of today act… They fall for everything so easily, as what—"

"Never mind about that part!" someone interrupted.

"Nakuru-chan," smiled Keroberos as though he didn't looked surprised at all about her showing up in front of them. "I knew you'd be joining us at this exact moment."

"What are you here for anyway, you stupid puppy-eyed intruder?" Spinel Sun protested. "Why are you exactly pestering us?" Nakuru pretended to look slightly abashed.

"Now, now, you two, stop that," laughed Keroberos. The other two also laughed and then they kept quiet.

"In speaking of those four," stated Nakuru with mad excitement dancing in her eyes, "it's Tomoyo's birthday today! I've just remembered—and I've even tried inviting a cute guy named Xiao Tian Xu to distract Meilin, so that she won't even bother to care about Eriol and Tomoyo's business!"

"Oh, great!" exclaimed Spinel Sun, smiling. But suddenly, he frowned as he said this, "But what will be our gift for her?"

"In speaking of gift, I, too, have just remembered something," said Keroberos. Nakuru stared at him, her jaw half-dropped.

"What is it?"

"I've heard about Eriol's gift for her," he explained. "And in case you don't know, I'm now going to tell you…" he whispered something in their ears.

"Wow!" said Spinel Sun. "Simple, but romantic."

"Yes, I do agree," Nakuru joined in. "I thought he couldn't do such thing as that! The Power of Love must have been a great help to him!"

"And what the heck is that?" groaned Spinel Sun.

That same day, already in the evening (we have to move on fast and straightforward—sorry about that)…

"WHAT NOW?!" yelled Sakura as she heard the doorbell ring. It was exactly 6:30 p.m. at that moment. This startled Tomoyo as she remembered something else.

"I forgot, Sakura—that it's my birthday today," she said slowly. "And no one has even greeted me yet… you hardly remembered my birthday…"

Sakura laughed as she approached the door as the doorbell rang some more. "Well, then, happy birthday! Actually, I didn't forget it, Tomoyo-chan, I just intended to do it because I—"

She opened the door quietly and was surprised to see a cute-looking guy in very fashionable trousers. The guy has clear cerulean eyes and neat black hair.

"Ah—er…" she was speechless for a while.

"Who are you? May I know your name please, Mister?" interrupted Tomoyo as she stood up and looked at the guy outside. She pulled Sakura to her side and frowned at her.

The lad bowed. "Konnichi-wa, Mistress Sakura and also, happy birthday to you, Mistress Tomoyo. My name is Xiao Tian Xu, just call me Xiao Tian, and I'm a visitor Nakuru has called for a simple mission," he replied. His voice was cool and sincere.

"Oh—oh, er…" Tomoyo also became speechless as Sakura. She just said after a few minutes, "Um, just call us by our names, please—no other gestures. How did you know our names, Xiao Tian? And how old are you?"

"I was able to recognize you by…" he didn't finish his sentence. He just smiled as he said, "I'm a 19-year old simple citizen; and I won't bother to tell you where I really came from. I also have powers like you. I can teleport just like you, Tomoyo, and I can also kill someone with the use of my mind, and I've already tried doing it once to the terrorist who kidnapped me. I really don't like that ability of mine—seems absolutely abnormal for me and it's like cheating in tests. I have to put all my force in it. Don't worry—I won't do any harm to you."

"Whoa…" Sakura and Tomoyo were speechless, yet again. Just then, Nakuru came out with her puppy-dog eyes.

"Hello, Xiao Tian," Nakuru hugged the lad. Xiao Tian returned the hug with a smile.

"Hi, Nakuru," he said. "And when should I begin my mission?"

"Later. Hide first in my room. I'll contact you with telepathy when it's your time to show up. Now, go. You know the direction, right?"

"Of course I know. Umm… Thank you, Nakuru, for welcoming me gladly. And I'll do my best to complete my mission. Who knows? Something might just happen between us." Xiao Tian and Nakuru laughed. Then the young lad proceeded to Nakuru's room upstairs.

"What were you saying?" Sakura said, confused. Tomoyo also looked puzzled.

"What's he here for, Nakuru? And what did he meant about 'the mission' and this line that he'd just said, 'something might just happen between us'? Who's he talking about? Answer everything, Nakuru—and anyway, you haven't greeted me yet since the moment I've woke up this morning. I know that you know that it's my birthday today," Tomoyo said with an irritated expression on her face. Nakuru laughed.

"Like Sakura, I also intended to do it, Tomoyo-chan (I heard your conversation awhile ago). And Xiao Tian is harmless—and to admit it, he's also cute just like Eriol-sama and Syaoran," Nakuru answered.

"Well then, what's he here for?" Tomoyo insisted on asking.

Nakuru yawned. "That's our secret, Tomoyo-chan. He's here for something else important. It's not about the Dark Seer… he's here for a mission only witty people can handle. Um, Sakura-chan, can you and I talk for a second? It's business. Tomoyo, maybe we can leave you here first by now, and—"

"All right, then," Tomoyo glanced at Sakura and Nakuru who were walking straight to the dining room.

At that exact moment, Syaoran showed up.

"Happy birthday, Tomoyo-san," he smiled. "Sorry to greet you late. Anyway, who was that guy I've just seen? The one with the cool voice and cerulean eyes and neat black hair?"

"Ah, Syaoran-kun, he's a visitor for my birthday. His name's Xiao Tian Xu," explained Tomoyo. Then, she tried to add a bit of sarcasm in her voice when she said this, "You know what, Syaoran-kun? I can tell a while ago from Sakura's expression that she thinks that Xiao Tian's a cute-looking lad. She—"

"All right, already!" Syaoran went extremely red. "Erm… I'll just go to the kitchen."

Tomoyo watched him as he go. A smile spread across her lips.

"He's totally jealous—which means he really loves Sakura. Nice to hear that."

The night of the living dummy, oh, I mean, the night of the lovely Tomoyo. The simple party's just beginning at the living room; and it is now the time to give the gifts. Nakuru, Sakura, Keroberos and Spinel Sun gave Tomoyo a simple magic ring. And now, it's Eriol's turn to give his gift for her…

He turned on the radio and soon, there was a classical music playing on their ears. Then he bowed to Tomoyo and said without any embarrassed reactions, "May I dance with you?" He took Tomoyo's hand as she agreed.

It was a wonderful sight if you'll try imagining it. No sooner, their romantic state has to end after five minutes. Everyone clapped, excluding Meilin. But then, she had an idea, which will change something…

"How about a game right now?" she said challengingly. The others' heads turned to her.

"What kind of game?" Sakura asked tremulously.

They were all dumbfounded when Meilin said, "A kissing game with lights turned off."

"WHAT? THAT CAN'T BE!"

"Oh yes, it can be," Meilin retorted. "And the door should be locked too; no one should escape. We should kiss the opposite sex. Just simply ask whoever may that be, and now, we should really get going…"

She turned off the lights and locked the door. It was completely dark. The others ran and started looking for the door (they still want to escape, and they couldn't find it because the living room's too large). Nakuru started communicating Xiao Tian Xu through telepathy.

There were screams all over…

"Where's the door?"

"What a stupid game, really…"

"Escape! Escape!"

Nakuru was just as calm as ever. Right at that rumbling moment, Xiao Tian teleported beside Nakuru.

"Hi, Nakuru-chan. Looks like you're having some kind of costume party now."

"Yeah, right. We're presently having a kissing game here Meilin invented. Anyway, Can you see in the dark, Xiao Tian?"

"Yes, I can. And maybe you could also see them right now. I can also see them from here…"

"Ok! Now begin your mission. Look for Meilin and kiss her. Can you do that? I won't insist if you can't."

"Well, I don't even know if I could do that… but I think I'll take the challenge. If I did it successfully, you don't have to give me the money. I'm satisfied with what I have. We're friends anyway, right?"

"Right. I'm impressed with you, laddie. Now do it! I have some unfinished business to do here right now…"

Since Nakuru could see in the dark, she didn't have a hard time checking out on everyone. She was looking for Sakura and Syaoran, and soon she found them, who were completely clueless that they're just in front of each other. Nakuru felt very lucky because she was just behind Syaoran. Unfortunately for the two, they weren't able to feel Nakuru's aura around them.

"Time to rock and roll," Nakuru whispered to herself. Her plan for the two of them was now going just as smooth as she had expected it to be. She pushed Syaoran very hard, who accidentally made him and Sakura fall on to the floor with their lips pressed on each other's.

"S-Sakura—"

"S-Syaoran—"

"Umm… sorry… I didn't mean to—just an accident—"

"Never mind. We better stand up now and look for the door…"

Nakuru grinned to herself. After that _menacing incident_, she started to look for Eriol and Tomoyo. Her eyes glinted again when she saw Tomoyo, who was running around in total panic. Just then, she was surprised when she could no longer see everyone in the darkness.

"Oh, shit!" she whispered to herself. "I almost forgot that my ability to see in the dark has a limit… Geez! I have to make it work again!!" She stood there on her position as she kept on rubbing her eyes, but there was still no effect.

Meanwhile, Eriol was still running as he tried to look for the door.

"How I wish I could also see in the dark like Nakuru," he thought to himself. But when he started to think of something else again, he stepped on a banana peel and he accidentally slipped on the floor.

"Smart ass!" he almost yelled. Then he stood up straight again and tried to look for the door. BUT, when he was about to run, he felt that he had bumped someone, but it wasn't just any ordinary bump. He had kissed someone straight on the lips. He sensed Tomoyo's aura. He gasped as the lights suddenly turned on. He found himself looking at a blushing Tomoyo.

"Ah—I—ummm…"

They were both dumbfounded. Very dumbfounded. They avoided each other's gazes.

"Wow," Sakura sneered, "the first kiss of Tomoyo—the moment I've been longing to see…"

She and Nakuru were cheering. All of a sudden, someone spoke up.

"Who is this guy here, may I know?" said Meilin with a somewhat annoyed look; but she was blushing heavily. She was looking at Xiao Tian. It was obvious that he had kissed her.

"He is Xiao Tian Xu, for your information," Sakura beamed proudly.

"Cute, isn't he?" smirked Nakuru.

Meilin didn't say anything. Keroberos watched her go upstairs.

"That's better," said Spinel Sun with a satisfied smile planted on his face. "At least Keroberos and I—"

"You two kissed?" Nakuru gaped at the two flying creatures. Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol also looked as if what Nakuru said were true. Keroberos and Spinel Sun laughed.

"Of course not, silly," replied Spinel Sun. "Keroberos and I were only flying above all of you, careless of whatever you're doing."

"Yeah—you shouldn't have looked for the door first," added Keroberos. "You should have been calm and just wait until the lights are on again." Then he turned to Xiao Tian. "How's the first kiss, young lad?"

"Just fine," he smirked. He was surprised to see that Syaoran and Eriol were both staring at him.

"Oh, are you Misters Syaoran and Eriol?" Xiao Tian bowed. Without waiting for an answer, he introduced himself, "Sorry about the improper introduction. I'm Xiao Tian Xu, as you've heard a while ago. I'm pleased to meet you. Um, Nakuru, I think I should get going now. I promised my parents that I'd be at home by ten. Hope to see you again. Sayonara…" Without leaving another word, he disappeared.

"He teleported," said Spinel Sun. "I liked that guy's suave moves, y'know—but he seems very mysterious to me. I really think we've found Meilin a new _boy toy_…"

All of them laughed hardly that's why they found themselves clutching their stomachs.

"I trust Xiao Tian—he'll make a good boyfriend to Meilin," smiled Nakuru. "That guy knows his ideas."

"Anyway, Nakuru, before I forget to ask," Eriol finally spoke up, "How did you meet that Xiao Tian lad?"

"Manners, manners," Nakuru tilted her head. "I met him at the park last Saturday. We became friends after he offered me a seat at a restaurant. None of you knew about it, though. Actually, his girlfriend ditched him, so I decided to help him have another girlfriend who could use him for good. I thought of inviting him here for Tomoyo's birthday."

"I think I finally understand," Syaoran said flatly, looking at Tomoyo, who said nothing. She was still thinking about the kiss. Sakura knew what she was thinking.

"Why the long face, Tomoyo-chan?" she said, her voice filled with sarcasm, "have you felt the wonderful sensation of Eriol's kiss (Eriol turned crimson as soon as he had heard this)?"

The _couple_ looked at each other and blushed.

"As what you've said a while ago, Keroberos," Spinel Sun whispered in Keroberos' ear, "teens of today fall for everything so easily… but I think, for me, this leads to some kind of _heart to heart realization_."

**darkshadow36:** End of the long and a-bit-crappy Chapter 11! I admit I really suck at picturing out kissing scenes, and I think I've been straightforward in this chapter (please understand because this is a long chapter). But anyway, please R&R! To **Angel Starcalista**, maybe this is not exactly the way you've wanted it to be… and I'm sorry about it 'coz I really have to hurry up some things. I tried the best I can to squeeze in your plan (I've also been thinking of the same way). To **S.t.a.r. C.a.r.d.**, it's just ok—though I've been very surprised by it. Just take your time. On to the next chap... And before I forget, **have a Merry Christmas!  
**


	12. Which is Which?

**darkshadow36: **Hey there, everyone! Here's Chapter 12. Thanks a lot for the reviews, to all of you out there! I appreciated each one of them. My notes to those who reviewed…

To those who still reviewed—**LiLbLueangeL1223, dunkmoonX, Kikakai, Autumn Ann Star, and Ria**, thanks!!

**NEW REVIEWEES:**

**SS-fan**: Thanks a lot for the kind words, I really appreciated it!

**AnG3l1c D3vil:** Thanks a lot, too! I can't express much in words how I really want to thank you.

**Sasami: **Thanks for the review—and here's Chapter 12! I'd be very glad to hear from you again soon!

Chapter 12

"Work, just do work, and nothing but work!" Tomoyo whispered to herself as she woke up the next morning to fix her bed. Then she found herself yawning as she descended down the stairs to cook breakfast with Sakura, who was already prepared (meaning that she already took a bath, dressed up properly, and groomed herself well) since dawn. Tomoyo saw Sakura grinning at that exact moment when she entered.

"What's that grin for?" she said, getting quite irritated. "And why aren't you cooking breakfast?"

Sakura paused for a while before saying with enthusiasm; "I'm still full after last night's meals. How's love life going?"

Tomoyo went red. "Ha, ha, ha," she said, "very funny, Sakura-chan. Ever since after my birthday yesterday, you've been acting like a bit of a smart ass! I don't know what you've put yourself into—you're getting along with Nakuru-san—"

She stopped babbling when in came Nakuru.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Nakuru. Her jaw dropped when she saw that Sakura and Tomoyo weren't cooking.

"Do we need to cook?" sneered Sakura. She winked at Nakuru and sent her a telepathic message: 'you know what I'm talking about, and I'm still full after last night's meals, though I really didn't ate that much. I'm already satisfied with that showdown. That's the source of my fullness…" Tomoyo looked at both of them with her arms crossed.

Nakuru replied back through telepathy: ' yeah, I know (giggles)! Me too—I think I'm quitting breakfast for today. We'll just cook breakfast for the other four—'

"What are you two doing?" snapped Tomoyo. Just then, she stomped out of the room. Sakura and Nakuru shrugged.

"She's completely guilty," smirked Nakuru.

"Right," Sakura nodded. "Without a doubt."

That same fateful day, the others left Tomoyo alone in the mansion since she didn't want to go to the Big Gardens with them today. It was raining hard outside and she felt like she wasn't in the mood. She locked herself up in her room, thoughtful. She didn't want to think about her birthday yesterday, though images about it kept floating in her mind.

"What's inside this stupid little mind of mine today? Curse it…" she whispered to herself. She kept cussing for a whole minute until she suddenly heard the doorbell.

"Now what?" she frowned as she went down the stairs and straight to the door. "Did those goofballs forgot something?"

She was very surprised when she saw Xiao Tian outside, soaking wet with rain.

"Sorry to disturb, Tomoyo-san, for—"

"It's all right, Xiao Tian," said Tomoyo, still surprised as she beckoned him to enter the living room and let him sit down with her on the sofa. "And why didn't you use teleportation in going here? What brought you here, anyway?"

"My parents might catch me doing it. They never knew about me having powers. I don't want them to know because they easily get berserk." Then Xiao Tian was silent for a second or two. "I need a straight talk with you right at this exact moment. Thank goodness your other companions aren't here to know or to listen."

"What's this all about?" Tomoyo gulped nervously. Xiao Tian simply smiled.

"Don't be too hysterical, but I think I want to get everything straight out of you. No offenses, actually—I just want to know about you, erm… actually, of course, Eriol-san. T—"

"I have nothing to do with him," Tomoyo felt like she was electrocuted as she blurted this out.

"Please, Tomoyo-san," insisted Xiao Tian, "I need honest answers and I'm dead serious about this. Please begin, and you don't need to know about what I need in them."

"Are you trying to get a fat chance of score to Meilin?" sneered Tomoyo. Xiao Tian laughed.

"Not really. And as they say—only heaven knows. Umm… I think you should begin now… it's up to you if you want it to be formal," he prompted.

Tomoyo kept on coughing before she spoke. "Umm… in fact, Eriol (she winced a little bit when she said his name) and I are only like a cat and a dog. Either each of us gets to play with any of the two roles—as simple as that."

"I'm not inquiring on how you treat each other with _tenderness_. And, of course, you can't escape me. No teleportation," Xiao Tian grinned. Tomoyo shrugged.

"Please, Tomoyo-san, I'm serious," Xiao Tian looked into Tomoyo's eyes straightly without any other expression. Tomoyo shivered slightly.

"All right," she said. Then she felt like almost having a mad urge to spit out everything—her feelings for Eriol. But her mind was objecting.

"I know what you're thinking," the young lad said quietly, now tending to be serious. "Don't—"

"Who are you to break in to my life?" Tomoyo cried helplessly. Xiao Tian understood. He hugged her tightly.

"Ok, then, I won't insist," he said as he nodded. "Oh, erm, I think it's time for me to go now…

"But remember, Tomoyo, never follow what your mind says, just…follow your heart." That was when Tomoyo realized that she really have feelings for Eriol.

"WAIT!" she cried as Xiao Tian was about to teleport back in their mansion. "I-I… I do have feelings for him!!!"

"I don't need to hear it anymore, Tomoyo-san," Xiao Tian chuckled. "I've already pictured out what's in your secret heart since I came in. I forgot to tell you that I could read emotional hearts. And, I don't want to mention this, but, I know about your diary."

"What? You've read it?" Tomoyo found her voice to yell. Xiao Tian shook his head.

"No, of course not," he said lightly. "I never butt in to other people's business. And, yeah, diaries contain secrets mostly that tells it all. I'm pretty sure that your feelings for the blue boy are in there. Well then, I need to say goodbye now. Remember; just follow your heart—" He teleported.

"Geez," Tomoyo made a face. Just then, the others had just arrived just in time. Tomoyo didn't mind asking how was their visit in the Big Gardens. They all felt like sleeping. She just went to her room and sleep, as it turned 6:45 p.m. in the grandfather clock. She didn't mind how early it still was for her to sleep… then she was plunged and was forced to watch a dream, a terrible dream, only no one could bear to see if this will be his or her case…

Tomoyo watched as she saw a very young version of herself walking around the mansion garden. It felt so wonderful—with the beautiful flowers, fresh air, clean surroundings… it's just like being in paradise…

But everything around her turned black, as dark as the night sky. The dreaming Daidouji Tomoyo watched the young Tomoyo run in panic back inside the mansion; how she wanted to help her but she can't; there are so many things swirling in the dreaming lady's mind…

How can I save her…

What's happening…

I don't understand…

Why can't I save the girl in my dream…

No, that's wrong—

WHY CAN'T I SAVE MYSELF?

Tomoyo was jolted back to her senses as she finally woke up, breathless.

Also at the same time Tomoyo was dreaming, Sakura also have a terrible dream to look after…

Sakura watched as she saw Xiao Tian in a fighting stance with Tomoyo, Nakuru, Syaoran, Eriol, Keroberos, Spinel Sun, and her, of course. They prepared as they saw a vision of a snake…

It isn't just a snake… It's the Dark Seer…

Sakura saw in her dream that they were all fighting… and…

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Sakura woke up with a fearful face as she saw the door of her room open itself.

If Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, Keroberos, and Spinel Sun all had the same dream of fight and fear, Eriol's was not. He saw in his dream a younger version of himself, a certain Yue and his assistant named Kaho Mizuki.

"Eriol," said Yue, "wake up now and ask your companions what was their dream."

"But why will I ask them? Is there anything wrong?" asked young Eriol.

"Just do what we say, for all these dreams they're all seeing are signs of a battle between you and the Dark Seer except yours, Ruby Moon's, and surprisingly indeed, Meilin's. This dream of yours is only a warning," said Kaho.

"Hey! We're already tired being chased by you and that damned snake!" the young Eriol said defiantly. "That Dark Seer is such a bonehead! And it's your responsibility to kill him, not ours! Since you know already there'll be a battle, maybe you could tell me how to defeat the bonehead!"

"If you'll already wake up and do as we say," said Yue. "Now go on… and you'll find out something…"

"Really? What is it, then?" asked the young Eriol, quite challengingly.

"Just put them together…" Kaho smiled.

"What do you mean, 'put them together'?" the young Eriol asked inquisitively. But then, the two were gone.

The Eriol in reality found himself suddenly on the roof, unable to breathe.

"Gulping gargoyles."

Nakuru was in a dream—which tells a warning. She could tell she herself is inside her own dream.

"How will we defeat the Dark Seer?" she asked as she prepared herself together with the others for a battle with the Dark Seer. She was suddenly cut off when she saw Xiao Tian in front of her.

"Is he the answer—" she cut her sentence short. Back to reality, Nakuru woke up with a start, expressionless.

"That seemed… real," she whispered.

Meilin wasn't sleeping yet at the moment the others dreamed. She was facing the mirror down the stairs. She wasn't afraid about her being alone in the living room.

She combed her long, raven-colored hair neatly, not minding the tresses of her hair cover her eyes. But she fixed it again into her usual hairstyle. She was about to go back to her room to sleep when she felt like staying in front of the mirror for no reason at all.

So, she faced the mirror and said, "Maybe I could change my bad attitudes now for the better—"

She was surprised when she saw an image in the mirror. She saw Sakura and Tomoyo begging for help to the Dark Seer (she already knew about that 'snake pie') to let go of what seemed like, their parents. This shocked Meilin as she saw that image. She continued to watch until she saw the Dark Seer kill their parents. She saw the two girls scream in agony.

"Is this—fate?" she thought. "Is this true? What am I seeing? Stay away, whatever you are! Get away from me!" she ran inside her room and cried helplessly on her bed.

Then all of them cried uncontrollably…

"AAAAHH!"

**darkshadow36: **That's a cliffhanger—and I'm really sorry for that! This is the end of Chapter 12, and it's a bit crappy. Sorry too for the bad words. I don't need to ask about it, for it's the worst chapter (until Chapter 13). Anyway, please R&R, and thanks a lot! By the way, since this is only until Chapter 15, please stay tuned for the Q&A and the results—that will be in Chapter 16 and 17, respectively. Please support it—I need some of your opinions there! Please R&R that part—everyone's welcome to answer it! Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san! Hope to hear from you there, and enjoy reading!


	13. A Score to Settle Once and For All

A/N: Whoa… I haven't updated for almost a month, everyone, and I'm sorry about it! I was very busy with schoolwork! But anyway, here's the 13th Chapter, and that's what matters, right? Oh, first of all, I want to thank to those who reviewed, whether you're new ones or not:

Kikakai: Yeah, I know… Who wouldn't hate cliffhangers? Even I hate them myself when I read fanfics. But all the same, thanks for dropping by a review! ^_^

Dye*Mui: Hey, thanks for those nice comments! Just sit back and read… You'll find out in the ending if our pairings would be together!!! ^_~

Akiko Koishii: Well, here's the next chapter! Thanks for the review and I'll try my best to avoid cliffhangers! J

bluemist418: O, ate, ikaw pala! Yeah, yeah… And thanks for the support! Why not try making your own fic already? Well, tell you more in the house, yada, yada, and yada… 

nightglider-star: What those three dreamt is here in Chapter 13, so just read! Thanks for the review and keep on reading! =)

heartz: Woah… thanks for such nice words and comments! Here's the update, and I wonder if you'll still like it because I haven't updated for so long!!! There are many cases like that, when the author hasn't updated for many days, or weeks, or perhaps months, readers get tired of reading it… But anyway, I really want to thank you for those reviews!!! (^_^)

LiLbLueangeL1223: Hi! Thanks for dropping by to read and review… So, here's the update! Anyway, I'll soon post my first D/H fic in Harry Potter… I'll e-mail everything to you! Thanks!! 

Wiz: Ei, friend! Thanks a lot for the review… I wasn't expecting it! But thanks anyway, and happy vacation! We'll still see each other next school year!

Sai-Mui: Glad you liked it! Thanks for that simple but a meaningful comment. 

Well, readers, here's Chapter 13! Get ready for the terror!!! 

****************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 13

"AAAHH!" They all screamed as they found their selves in the middle of the living room. It was quite surprising for all of them, of course.

"Gee, are our powers jinxed?" Nakuru managed to spit out. Meanwhile, Meilin was frowning. 

"Why are you frowning, _ice queen_?" Syaoran gaped at his cousin.

Meilin didn't answer back. That was when they all realized that Xiao Tian was sitting on the sofa, speechless.

"And what are you doing here, mister?" Meilin babbled. Xiao Tian managed himself to smirk, but somehow, fear was also written all over his face, the same with that of the other's expressions. 

"Well, that's what I don't know, Meilin-san," he answered. "I was in the middle of a nightmare, and then before I find myself dreaming, I suddenly got here in your living room without using teleportation. Don't ask me." He shrugged.

Eriol suddenly looked thoughtful.

"What's up with you, Eriol-sama?" asked Nakuru.

The sapphire blue-eyed boy breathed, massaging his temples. "I just remembered something… Umm, did all of you dreamed of something about the… Dark Seer?" he remembered his dream, when the woman named Kaho Mizuki and a man named Yue talked to him.

"Of course we've all dreamt of that damned snake!" Nakuru suddenly went outraged when she studied Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Keroberos, Spinel Sun's and Xiao Tian's quiet and fearful faces. Tomoyo was very surprised by this act of hers, but she chose not to say anything about it. 

Silence filled the room. None of them spoke for a while until Eriol found his voice, for he remembered again when his dream told him that he should ask what they all dreamt of. So, he said, "Let us all tell what happened in our dreams. Tomoyo-san, you go first." 

"M-Me?" Tomoyo stuttered. "I- erm… Ok, then, if you insist." She was able to catch everyone's attention as she narrates her dream with a fearful face, "In my dream, I saw a younger version of me… a happy Tomoyo was strolling herself around the mansion's garden. But then, her happiness faded away when everything around her turned black. Just then, I… I… She…" her tears trickled down her porcelain cheeks. Sakura comforted her. 

 "This is going terribly chaotic, Master," said Spinel Sun. "We should stop there for now—"

"NO!" Eriol clenched his fists tightly. "We'll still go on. Go ahead, Syaoran." He looked at Syaoran without any expression. 

"Well, I've dreamt that all of us are in a bloody fight with the Dark Seer… and our only chance of winning against the Dark Seer…"

"What? Who? C'mon, straight to the point, Syao-Syao," said Nakuru, pinching her ears. 

"Umm… I woke up all of a sudden," said Syaoran with a look of disappointment. "I didn't get to have a chance of seeing who'll be our savior…"

"Hmm… I had the same dream," said Spinel Sun. 

"Me too, but only one thing is different…" said Keroberos, "I saw who'll be our savior… There are two of them. And one of them is Sakura (Sakura gasped at this). The other one… I don't know."

"If you're going to ask me," Xiao Tian stood up, "I had a very strange nightmare… It was a blurry one, but I saw flashes of lightning, with three people fighting until the very end."

"Me… I saw Kinomoto-sama and Daidouji-sama about to be killed by the Dark Seer—" Meilin cut off her sentence as Tomoyo started for her. 

"I'm sorry, about it, Tomoyo-chan, but I didn't mean—"

Nakuru held Tomoyo tightly. "C'mon, Tomoyo, it's okay… Just have faith—"

"But what if our parents will really die?" cried Tomoyo. "I can't stand this… I CAN"T STAND THIS!"

"Well, how about you, Nakuru-san?" asked Xiao Tian. Nakuru was suddenly racking off with her brain.

"Xiao Tian will be one of our saviors… with two more people fighting until the very end from our side! And… AAH! I CAN HARDLY REMEMBER!" she yelled. She herself didn't know why she went berserk, but she looks like she doesn't care anymore about it. You can tell by now that every one of them isn't like their real selves, even Eriol. "Why don't you tell us your dream then now, Eriol-sama? You're the one who is to blame here right now anyway! You're the one who put up with this stupid idea about telling what we've dreamt and seen! What you did was an outrage! That's a plan of a scumbag! You planted chaos!" She was totally breathless.

Everyone was speechless about what Nakuru had just said. Eriol chose to consider her, but he pursed his lips. 

But then, Eriol was delighted, out of the blue. He said, "You've just said it, Nakuru-san! Sakura and Xiao Tian will be our saviors!" Before everyone realized what he had just said…

All of a sudden, everything around them went black. It was like a new dimension. Out came smoke and a feeling of coldness. Tomoyo started to shiver.

"It's like what happened in my dream… but not to mention the happy Tomoyo strolling around…" she said as she stumbled. 

"I think I'm getting the picture!" Meilin exclaimed, as their surroundings became a desert. "What we have seen and dreamt are like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle which you must put together to form what it should form…" 

"You're right about that, Meilin, but some of them may not happen because those were only flashes of prediction and they can still be changed— Oof!" Eriol tripped on a rock. 

Just then, the wind blew a strong gust of dusty sand. "I've waited so long for this moment… hisss…" 

"It's the Dark Seer," Nakuru babbled out loud. "Hey, you damned snake! Get out, wherever you are! We're not afraid of you and of your stupid little cronies! Your voice is no longer the killer one, eh? No more poison to spit out, you filthy creep?"

"You're right, Ruby Moon… hisss… I've lessen the poison in my killer voice… yes, I can control my powers very well, while you, you can't even do it… Now, prepare to fight!" The Dark Seer finally showed up without his hood or anything else.

"Gross," Meilin whispered. Nakuru transformed into Ruby Moon, while Spinel Sun and Keroberos transformed into their real selves. Meanwhile, Eriol didn't transform. He held his Sun staff tightly. 

"My dear allies," the Dark Seer called on somewhere, "get out now and show the hostages… hisss…"

A monster with hairy skin came out together with a group of zombies, and two people whom Sakura and Tomoyo know very well…

"Mom!" cried Tomoyo. 

"Dad!" screamed Sakura. Sonomi and Fujitaka were motionless. Sakura and Tomoyo ran over to them, but before they could even do so, they were sent backwards with a flash of dark red lightning from the monster. 

"So, where's the money? Anyway, girls… Remember me?" he said gruffly.

"You… You… You're Gruff!" said Sakura, trying to get up from her painful landing. Tomoyo helped her get up. "Of course Tomoyo and I remember you well! How can we forget your voice which threats us every second? How can we—"

"Stop talking, you monster!" Tomoyo's eyes flashed, at the same time, she was full of rage. Without warning, she used her telekinetic powers to make the Dark Seer's cronies and Gruff to make them crash together. She decided to play with them. She continued doing it until the Dark Seer clouded her mind, and then she fainted. 

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura used her telepathic powers… 'Tomoyo, don't give up… Be strong… Our parents… They need our help… C'mon, Tomoyo, you're not yet dead… Show me who you are!" At long last, Tomoyo woke up after a few seconds. She didn't mind asking now what had just happened… All she knows is that she's really determined to kill the Dark Seer… Just kill the Dark Seer, whatever happens.

"Enough talk, now… hisss… Let's start our final battle… But first, I'll have to do away with my cronies… I don't want them interfering our battle…" The Dark Seer's cronies started running for their lives when they heard this, but all the same, they were wiped out in just a flash. 

"I can wipe you all just like that," said the Dark Seer. "But we can chat later… hisss… Let's start!"

"Gee, we were supposed to start it a moment ago, freak," Meilin said as she positioned on her fighting stance. Although she doesn't have powers, she can do some karate.

It didn't took a minute before all of them were injured: Eriol was bleeding all over, Syaoran had a long cut on his right arm, Spinel Sun's wings were damaged, one of Keroberos' wings were cut in half, Ruby Moon's legs were bleeding, Meilin's hands were bleeding because of the balls of fire the Dark Seer _shoots out_, Xiao Tian was hit with a giant fang on his stomach (he wasn't bleeding, but he spat out blood), Tomoyo's left arm was paralyzed, and Sakura's legs couldn't run or walk fast. 

When the Dark Seer started sending out balls of fire and some fangs, Eriol and Ruby Moon joined forces to create a strong barrier to protect them. 

"I could no longer fight myself…" Eriol said. Ruby Moon turned back into her Nakuru form. Sakura was very surprised by this. Even Keroberos and Spinel Sun returned back to their old forms. Tomoyo felt very weak, for all her senses weakened. Syaoran sat on the sand, unable to move much. But Xiao Tian, Sakura, and Meilin were still strong enough to fight.

"C'mon, guys, we don't have to give up," Sakura tried to encourage them. "How can you be so weak? The battle's just started…" But none of them responded. The three have no more choice but to fight. 

"You two fight the Dark Seer while I save your parents, Sakura-chan," for the first time, Meilin and Sakura were in good terms. Sakura readily agreed, forgetting the problems she had brought them once. 

"Teleport us outside, Xiao Tian," said Sakura. With Xiao Tian's help, they were able to teleport out. 

"This is nice… hisss… Just the three of you… Give me your powers, and I'll spare you…" said the Dark Seer. Just then, the Dark Seer saw Meilin approaching Sonomi and Fujitaka.

"No you won't!" The Dark Seer blasted them with a red light. Sakura and Xiao Tian got angry when they saw that Sonomi, Fujitaka, and Meilin were lying dead on the floor. 

"NOOOO!" cried Sakura. This made her angrier but braver. "Let's get this freak, Xiao Tian!" With all their powers and their might, they fought the Dark Seer without thinking of anything else, just fight, fight, and fight…

Sakura knew this part would be painful for her, but she really have to do this… Using her shape-shifting powers, she transformed herself into a duplication of the Dark Seer. Xiao Tian nearly laughed, even their other companions inside the barrier.

"Sakura-chan, you can do it!" Nakuru was able to yell out. 

Since Sakura already had a copy of the Dark Seer's powers (although her copy of powers are weaker, but all the same, good enough), she's now ready to fight.

"What a sensible idea," said the Dark Seer. "Dark Seer against the Dark Seer. Well—"

"Shut up!" Sakura's voice was exactly that of the Dark Seer's (Yeah, I know it's abnormal). She felt terrible when she noticed this herself. Just then, before she attacked, something struck her. The Dark Seer started to attack her. She didn't move. 

"What's up with you, Sakura-san?" yelled Xiao Tian, coming to her aid. He didn't mind the physical pain he's receiving from the Dark Seer. Sakura pushed him back. 

"Don't interfere," she said in that Dark Seer voice again. "This is our fight…" Then she said to the Dark Seer, "I won't fight you." Her voice was back to normal, although she's still in the Dark Seer form. The Dark Seer got angry.

"What are you, a coward?" The Dark Seer continued to attack her, but it was like she doesn't feel any pain. Sakura stood up straight and returned back to her real self. 

"Powers and magic aren't use for attacking but they are used to help others when someone needs their help…" The Dark Seer suddenly went ballistic. Sakura's plan was going on very well—to poison the Dark Seer using great power over her words…

"I'm not the coward, but it's you who's the coward, because you keep on attacking me with—"

"STOP!!!!!!!!" 

"Magic powers aren't used for attack, but they are used for defense…"

"Uhhhhhh…"

"You are the coward… You're coward!!!" Sakura finished with a flash of blue lightning. The Dark Seer was gone forever. Xiao Tian and the others were amazed by what Sakura did.

"Way to go, Sakura-chan!" Nakuru hugged her. Tomoyo was smiling.

"Although our parents died, Sakura, you still fought for it," she said. "Ohh… Don't cry," she said when silent tears began to fall from Sakura's emerald eyes. "It's okay… I think it's for the best, too…"

"Okay, okay… Stop that," said Eriol, smiling brightly. "Now that our problems are gone, we can now go back to our _real world_, and before that, let's give up our powers… By destroying this dimension!" Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Xiao Tian readily agreed. The other three didn't. 

"We don't need to, don't worry," said Keroberos. "Just go on…"

"But how about the three dead bodies there?" Spinel Sun approached the lifeless bodies on the corner. "Hey… This is unbelievable," he said. The others went to see what Spinel Sun meant.

Meilin was opening her eyes a little bit. But her throat was too tight to speak. 

"We'll keep an eye on her, just go on with you business," said Nakuru. The three of them guarded Meilin. 

The other five used all the powers inside them to destroy the different dimension they're in. Nakuru, Keroberos, and Spinel Sun tried their best to keep their selves steady, because the combination of the five people's powers seemed to create a very strong earthquake. 

"Nakuru, handle Meilin… Keroberos and I will go to Yue and Kaho for them to handle Sakura and Tomoyo's parents… They know what to do," said Spinel Sun. he and Keroberos used their powers to be able to transport themselves into Yue and Kaho's world. 

Within 10 seconds, the whole dimension was destroyed and gone, and so are the powers of Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Xiao Tian. They were back in the mansion, together with Nakuru, who was carrying Meilin. She brought her to her room and laid her on her bed.

"Hey… where's Keroberos and Spinel Sun?" asked Sakura. 

"They went to Yue and Kaho's world to deliver them your parents… I don't know what they'll do with them, but I assure you they're safe and everything…" Nakuru showed up as she went downstairs.

They all started talking happily about what had just happened. Then, Tomoyo decided to go and speak to Meilin.

She said, "I'll be right back, everyone… Just go ahead and do what you're doing…"

A/N: Ha… I think that part will be Chapter 14! Don't you worry 'coz I'll update that no sooner!!! Oh, well, this chapter's too long… And at last, they've got no more problems, but what do you think will happen to Tomoyo's conversation with Meilin? Well, watch that out! Anyways, I'm sorry I haven't updated for like 2 months or so… But at last I've finally updated (as they say, better late than never). That's all for now, and don't forget to R&R please… Thanks a lot—you guys are the best!!!

****************************************************************************************************


	14. Promises

**darkshadow36:** 'Lo, readers! We're almost to the end… Anyway, I want to thank those 4 who reviewed! Well, here's the 14th chapter… I really need to update fast! School year will begin again in the Philippines, where I am… In no time! This chapter and the last one are just short…

**Chapter 14: Promises  
**

Tomoyo opened the door of the guestroom. She was filled with pity when she saw Meilin on the bed, weak and restless. But she didn't say anything. Meilin opened her ruby red eyes.

"Konnichi-wa, Tomoyo-chan," she said with a weak smile. "I want to borrow a bit of your time, if you wouldn't mind…"

"It's fine," said Tomoyo, expressionless. "So, what are we going to talk about?"

"About you and Eriol-kun," replied Meilin, beaming up at her. Tomoyo felt like going out of the room at once.

"Umm, I think I should get going now, I'm kinda sick after that horrid battle," she lied. She was about to go when—

"No, Tomoyo-chan. I know you're lying… Please, before I breathe my last, give me a chance to say sorry… Please…"

Tomoyo sat back on her bed. "You're already forgiven… So, don't worry. Um, I'll go—"

"No!" said Meilin. "If you really are on a hurry, then, I should tell everything to you straightforward!"

"Well… go on then, Meilin-san…" Tomoyo was quite nervous. She heard the laughter of the others downstairs.

"Eriol-kun and you have true feelings for each other, I know that… So don't deny it. But as I observe you, both of you keep on denying it. You must tell him everything before it's too late…"

Tomoyo started sobbing. "That isn't true… I don't have feelings for him…"

"I know, please, and right after my death, I want you to be together forever. I don't want any other girl for Eriol-kun except you! You were made for each other! I'm not insisting you, but I'm encouraging you… Please! Promise me… Love him more than I've loved him. Show him the true meaning of love again… And I think you've already shown that… Remember the diary? I knew all about it from Xiao Tian… I've realized Xiao Tian was a good friend, and I think the night you were alone with him… Uhh, just promise me! Or else I'll haunt you down from my grave! This is no joke, I'm warning you!"

"But—"

"LIAR! Don't deny it! No buts or excuses! We're here for the truth of love, not for some stupid excuses you can make up just to escape a subject I know you won't regret doing!" Meilin suddenly started breathing fast.

"M-Meilin! I'll c-call the others—"

"No need… I was waiting for this moment, anyway. Just promise me…"

"No…"

"Promise me, please, you'll love him with all your heart…"

"No, please don't insist…"

"You have feelings for him and he has feelings for you too! Don't deny it! Please, I know you won't regret doing it… I assure you! You were the reason why he lives… And he's the reason why you feel like your heart is falling for him! Just promise me… That's all I ever want to wish for, for you to be together, right after I die this day…"

Tomoyo was silent for a few seconds. Her mind was racing, reminiscing all those times she'd been with Eriol, the man she loves…

She finally made her decision.

"Ok, Meilin, I…"

"What? Please, please, make a dream come true! I'll breathe my last after this…"

"I… I promise. And… Thanks, Meilin."

Meilin smiled her first true smile. "I'm glad that I've known you, Tomoyo, and now, I shall die…" She finally breathed her last.

"Ohh, Meilin," Tomoyo sobbed. "I didn't even had the chance to know you more as a good friend…"

The door opened.

"Meilin's d-dead?" said Syaoran, approaching his lifeless cousin.

"It's for the best… That's why now we give honors to her…" said Xiao Tian with a simple smile. "Now that we've no more problems, I guess I should go back to my place. Bye, everyone… You've all made my life meaningful." He ran downstairs then outside.

"Anyway, Tomoyo, guess what? Syaoran is already my… boyfriend." Sakura blushed deeply. "We just… revealed our feelings to each other this morning, that's why we were all laughing a while ago, if you've heard it…" Tomoyo whacked her at the back.

"Good for you two!" she beamed. Just then, she saw Eriol looking at her.

"We're not at cold war, you two," Nakuru grinned. At that moment, Keroberos' face appeared in front of them.

"We have to take Meilin's body, guys… And take care. We won't be there till next year, but we'll still keep in touch." Meilin's body disappeared from the bed.

"Bye, Kero-chan!" They all waved to him before he, too, disappeared.

Tomoyo ran to her room suddenly right after that.

"Well, well… Looks like we've still got one more problem," said Nakuru, smirking. She looked at Eriol. Syaoran and Sakura looked at him too with grins on their faces.

"What?" said Eriol, irritated.

"YOU AND TOMOYO! No magic powers needed now, though… except the magic of love!" said Syaoran, laughing uncontrollably.

Eriol went beet red. "I think I'm going to throw up!!! Now, just shut up before I throw up on you!" he began approaching them with an evil smile.

"AAAAAAAHH!" Nakuru and Syaoran rushed downstairs. Meanwhile, Sakura just looked at Eriol with a toothy smile.

"Feeling very weak when you're hearing the name… Tomoyo, don't you?" she said sarcastically. He looked at her with a blush.

"You look real cute in that expression," she said.

"Want me to throw up on you?" Eriol threatened to open his mouth.

"NOO!" Eriol chased her down the stairs.

**darkshadow36: **Please answer the Q&A for me minna-san! Now on to the Q&A. Please don't forget to R&R! Aishiteru, minna!


	15. Author's Notes: Q&A!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Hi, minna-san!!! This is our section for the Q&A. Don't worry about the Q&A—the questions are all so simple. Anyways, before starting the Q&A, I'd like to thank first all of the people who have been part of my first fic and will always be. I mean those who reviewed and have put me in their favorites list and alerts list, or in other words, all of you out there (these names are arranged alphabetically):

**Adriana**

**Akiko Koishii**

**Alona**

**Angeeeel**

**Angel Starcalista**

**Azurro**** Brass**

**bluemist418**

**butterflyfreak**

**Cherry Blossom Princess2**

**Chuujitsu**

**D Master B**

**devilgrl69**

**Dragonstar03**

**dunkmoonX**

**DyeMui**

**FanficPixie**

**heartz**

**Illusioner1412**

**kawaii**** kitty5**

**Kawaii-Syaoran-Sakura**

**Kelly**

**Kikakai**

**LiLbLueangeL1223**

**Lugia****-mew**

**midnight**** blue**

**MissLilyStar**

**momocolady**

**ms****. evil**

**Nightglider****-star**

**no**** one**

**nobody**** special**

**pinketernity**

**Ria**

**Sai-Mui**

**Sakura-Angel-Blossom**

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:p**

**Sakura-Star-66**

**Sasami**

**skaurali**** sweetheart**

**snow-baby**

**SweetCherryBlossom**

**the**** flame**

**tidus2yuna**

**Tina**

**White Eternity**

**Wiz and Era**

To the old reviewees, if your pen names weren't mentioned, please inform me! Anyway, that doesn't mean you're forgotten. And, if there are new reviewees, I'll try to add you up to this list as fast as I could anytime... I will be very busy this year-- actually, I'm just a freshman this coming school year ( I'm just 13, okay??!!)!

There have been some change of plans, though...

Anyways, I really want to thank you all for being a part of my first fic! If not for you, I couldn't make it this far. To each one of you out there, many, many thanks and I hope you'll be succesful in your fics too. Thanks for giving out your comments and suggestions-- really learned a lot from them. I'll try reviewing your fics if I have the right time... In other words, I'll support you all the way!!! If you need advices about anything, feel free to e-mail me (just check on my e-mail address).

Well, what now? Just answer these questions, everyone. Most of the questions usually end with the question 'why', so feel free to express what you think! Don't worry-- this is only about some certain things... Please cooperate! Thanks again!!!

_Question 1: _What did you liked best about this fic?

_Question 2:_ What did you liked worst about this fic?

_Question 3:_ If I need to improve anything, what do you think it is? (please don't mention about the order of paragraphs, there's just really something wrong when I post it here in ).

_Question 4:_ What do you think this fic has that other fics don't have?

_Question 5:_ Who is/are your favorite CCS character/s? Why?

_Question 6:_ Who is/are your most favorite CCS couples? Why?

_Question 7:_ What makes CCS so interesting to you?

_Question 8:_ What are your favorite anime shows?

_Question 9:_ What do you liked best about reading and writing a fanfic?

_Question 10:_ If you were the author of this fic, how would you end it?

That's all! As easy as that! Anyway, if you're planning to have something like this too, please ask permission first from me. I just invented my own Q&A. This portion is to only ask what you think of fics and stuff. I asked you this because I want my skills to improve and I want to know other people's opinions. I didn't put this up to receive too much praises. I think Q&A is one of the simplest ways to some kind of 'author interaction'.

If there are any offenses, I hope they're only constructive criticism, and please, I hope you didn't mean it. ) Thanks!

The last chapter will be posted as soon as I can! So, in the meantime, please answer first the Q&A.

I want to thank again each and every one of you! This means a lot to me! Thanks for making my first fic succesful. Please support me 'til the very end! If you've got that idea in your mind... Well then, share your writing talents to everyone!!!

Arigatou-gozaimasu! Thank you very much! Please R&R!


	16. Epilogue: Goodbye

**"MAID FOR EACH OTHER" by darkshadow36  
PUBLISHED: September 9, 2003  
LAST UPDATE: February 14, 2005 (HAPPY VALENTINE'S!)**

**  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

**darkshadow36: **Greetings again, everyone! This is the lastand the most awaited chapter of Maid for Each Other, and I'm very sad to say it… But that's how it goes. Actually, I was supposed to delete this story because I have made some changes in the way this story goes. The original piece of this story was written in a red notebook and it's now in the... trash bin and that was like 2 years ago then. First of all, I want to thank those who reviewed Chapter 14 and the QandA and the past chaps! Sorry I can't mention names now, because I'm completely busy. Just think as if you're the only one reading this and I'm thanking you with all my heart. I'll update the acknowledgements (the QandA part) as soon as I can.

_!SORRY IF THE AUTHOR BUTTS IN AGAIN...- "Hey, minna-san- would you kindly do me a favor? If you've lost your liking or loathing for this story, would you mind reading it again? That is, if you want... Just to refreshen memories... But I'm not saying that you easily forget simple things like this... No offenses meant."_

**Chapter 15: Epilogue: Goodbye  
**

_It was a bright sunny afternoon._

Everyone retreated to their rooms that fateful morning. Some minutes later, Tomoyo went to the living room and consoled herself by watching Sakura Syaoran talk on the sofa.

She can't stand her quietness, so she decided to butt in with Sakura and Syaoran.

"Hey, sweet coupling, what's up?" she grinned at them. Sakura turned to face her, then blushed.

"So, you quiet, ne?" she said. "Well, I guess you better... Go upstairs." Syaoran chuckled along with her. "uhmm- wait! Why don't you do us a favor? Please get Sakura's... ermm... there's a box at the table of the guestroom in the fourth floor.Why don't you go there and... get it for us, please?"

In so much anger, she stomped her right foot on the floor and left her confused thoughts behind. She kicked open the door of the guestroom when she saw Eriol, she backed off.

"Tomoyo-san!" Eriol turned around and held Tomoyo by the wrist. They both went crimson.

But Tomoyo fought her feeling and just spat, "Let go of me! I'm going out. I wasn't meant to be here!" But Eriol still held her tight.

"What's with you?" continued Tomoyo, who felt hot.

Eriol gave a small smile. "Don't step back, I'm telling you."

Tomoyo looked at him curiously. "Why? Anything the matter?"

The lad nodded. The girl he was holding still was angry.

"I'm going out and that's final," she mumbled as she break free from Eriol's grasp and then she trotted towards the open door. Eriol got alarmed and so he rushed towards the door then...

Tomoyo was indeed, surprised by Eriol's act- he dashed towards the door and all of a sudden his right arm bleed. Tomoyo didn't understand how he got wounded. She can't see anything.

She felt guilty. He got himself wounded because of her. "I'm sorry..." she looked down and tears fell from her amethyst orbs. Eriol patted her head.

"You have to ask Nakuru about this," he said, "'coz it seems like she still has magic when she did this _laser curse sort_ in this door. Very tricky- it could only be seen by people who still have magic left in their veins. If you're gonna ask if I still have magic left in my veins, it's a big NO. I just felt it when you entered."

"Damn Nakuru-san..." muttered Tomoyo under her breath. "But why did she do this?"

"I dunno either," replied Eriol as he sat down on the floor. "Well, I really don't have the slightest clue why we're here and why was _that thing_ put on _that door_-" He stopped when he saw Tomoyo cry some more.

She did something then which he didn't expect at all- she gave him a sweet and warm embrace. Eriol responded back to her embrace.

"I'm sorry," she repeated again. "You got wounded because of me. How can I be so-"

"Don't say anything," Eriol put a finger to her lips. Their face were now just an inch away from each other. The situation's becoming more tense every minute.

_'I get it,'_ thought Tomoyo as cruel thoughts raced her mind, _'the others have planned things out smoothly and well. They did this on purpose- to get Eriol I together. I wanna thank them for this, but if it weren't for Nakuru I wouldn't be trapped in here with him now 'coz I wouldn't be able to get out of that cursed door. If it weren't for Nakuru Eriol-kun wouldn't be wounded...' _

Eriol was also thinking of the same thing. _'Woah... I can't believe I'm here right now with Daidouji. Wait. Why am I still calling her by her last name? Well, it doesn't matter for me, anyway. But... I've got this snazzy feeling the others did all these on purpose. Well, nice of them. Very nice. I'm just being sarcastic about this one, but... well... But... Yeah, right. But. But. Well. Too many buts.'_

Tomoyo just can't stand alone the silence between them. However, she doesn't know what to say. _'C'mon, Tomoyo... Think of something sensible to say! Think! Think!'_ But of course, she was in front of Eriol they're face-to-face! How can she say something? Their faces are just an inch away from each other she's not planning on getting any closer.

On the other hand, Eriol seemed to be very preoccupied now with this girl in front of her.

_'What are you waiting for, you mutt?'_ said a voice in his mind. _'Don't let this opportunity pass! Unless- you wanna see her in the arms of someone else-' _He thought about this. He looked into Tomoyo's eyes and he saw something there which moved him.

He held Tomoyo's hand. "I...Tomoyo... I..."

"Yes?" Tomoyo breathed. _'IS THIS IT?'_

"Tomoyo..." He hesitated but then said slowly, "_I.LOVE.YOU._"

'Gee, I thought these kind of scenes are only seen in the movies,' grinned Tomoyo as she thought about it. "You're joking, right?" she managed to give a laugh. But everything was serious.

"Can I... Well... _Kiss you_?" asked Eriol. _Their faces were now getting closer..._

And closer.

_And closer..._

And then that was it.Just a few seconds. Tomoyo realized there that... This wasn't just a joke or a dream.

"Well?" Eriol asked nervously. When Tomoyo smiled, he knew it. _WE_ knew it.

They hugged each other. There was clapping behind them. They stood up and blushed.

"WOW! Together forever, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura had Tomoyo in a death grip.

"But I still won't forgive you for that set-up!" said Tomoyo. "Didn't you even thought that Eriol-kun would be getting that wound on his arm?It could have killed both of us!"

"Well..." Syaoran just shrugged with a big smile.

"I guess it's a happy ending now, then!" yelled Nakuru.

"_WAIT!_" interrupted Tomoyo as she looks at Nakuru, Sakura Syaoran with a glare. "How did you get in here anyway? And explain to us everything. Right from the start."

"Calm down," said Syaoran. "Nakuru, you go tell her."

Nakuru grinned as she readily agreed. "Ok, _To-chan_ and _Eriol-sama_," she explained, "This was my plan since I still have my powers. Well... after I visited Meilin's room to check up on her, I met Eriol along the way and so I told him to go up to this room and just stay there-"

"Yeah, that's right," said Eriol with a dusgusted smile, "and I even asked you what's the matter yet you just smiled smugly and didn't say anything at all. But I couldn't disobey you since... I no longer have my powers and to make fun of people is already in your nature."

Syaoran and Sakura laughed when they saw Nakuru's eyes dance madly. "_Hohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho!_" she laughed. "That was greatly appreciated, Eriol-sama. But anyways... Let's continue. When Tomoyo got in this room, I was actually hiding behind a wall. From there I muttered a curse on this door." Eriol shot a glaring look at her and showed her his bleeding arm.

"Tell them what could break the spell," chuckled Sakura.

"I was about to say it, Sakura-chan," beamed Nakuru. "And the only spell which could break it is..." She suppressed a giggle, "is... if either any one of you or both of you confesses to each other his or her love!" She gazed at the ceiling dreamily.

"I guess that was... enough," said Tomoyo. "Even if I'm still angry, I still wanna thank you. Especially Meilin..."

"Even if she had been a big problem for us, well... She became the matchmaker in the end..." Eriol was thoughtful.

"I'm glad this is all over," Sakura seemed sympathetic. Syaoran hugged her.

"What about me?" Nakuru pretended to look sad. "No one wants to hug me." Then they all laughed, but they all hugged her.

"Hey, look!" said Syaoran, pointing towards the mirror in the room just across Nakuru. "It's Keroberos and Spinel Sun- and who are those?"

"Hello!" Spinel Sun waved. He and Spinel Sun were not in their original forms. "We've been watching." He laughed.

"How's it there, Suppi, dear?" Nakuru smiled widely. "And who are those _pips_ with you?"

"This one here is Kaho... And this is Yue," said Kero. Then he faced Sakura and Tomoyo. "Your parents are all right here. Actually... they're half-alive. And Meilin's been teletransported here, but we can no longer do anything about her situation. She chose to take the path of the dead." He bowed his head sadly.

Sakura seemed horrified at first, but she overcame it. She was relieved about hearing her parents' situation. "Really?" she said happily. "But... What do you mean by, _'half-alive'_?"

Spinel Sun cut in before Keroberos can even answer. "What he meant is that... Their souls are alive but their bodies _can't still go with the flow..._" he said shortly.

This disappointed Sakura and Tomoyo, but hearing that their 'rents are still alive in a way relieves them.

Just then, a voice spoke. "Sakura, Tomoyo. This is your dad. Since your mom and I can't go back to the kingdom, just... go back there for us and rule it justly. You can do it. Sorry if you can't see us."

Sakura was glad. "Dad? But... Which of us will rule? Tomoyo or... me?"

"Since you're older than Tomoyo, Sakura... We put you in charge," said another voice. And they knew it was Sonomi. Although Sakura and Tomoyo couldn't see the faces of their loving parents, they could feel them in their hearts.

"So..." Sonomi continued, "there are two young and handsome lads here!" She seemed like laughing. "Well... I like you two for our girls... We saw how you fight 'til the end, we saw how you've loved 'em so much... and so you deserve Sakura and Tomoyo. Actually they would need princes so that... Oh well, that doesn't matter. Take care of them for Fujitaka me, will you? I know you will."

Syaoran and Eriol nodded.

"Mr. Li..." Fujitaka butt in, "please help Sakura rule the kingdom. I believe in your potential and... don't make her cry, ok?"

"Sure thing, sir," Syaoran grinned as he went crimson.

"I guess... that's all," said Fujitaka. "Sakura, Tomoyo... We love you. Take care. _Sayonara_!"

"Bye!" Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison, crying and smiling at the same time.

Syaoran put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I guess we now go to your kingdom."

"Wait," said Eriol as he turned to Nakuru, "take care of the house, ok? Just let me know wherever you are. But... this mansion seemed to be in ruins now... I guess... you better live with us... or-"

"Don't worry, I might be going to Xiao Tian's place," winked Nakuru. "I'm sure he'll welcome me."

"That's good," Eriol winked at her too. "We'll be going on our way now. Take care of your self and try sending us letters. You know the address anyway since you still have your powers."

Nakuru just smiled. "Yeah, yeah... Now get going! If you're worrying about your things... Well, I'm here! I can teletransport them to your place." She gestured towards Sakura Tomoyo.

"Arigatou, Nakuru-san," beamed Tomoyo. "But... what do you mean by _'teletransporting'_?"

"It means that the person who has such power can teleport a person or a thing to a place," Keroberos explained for Nakuru. "That needs a lot of concentration just like in telekinesis and telepathy. Even in shape-shifting... Sometimes..." He looked at Sakura who looked quizically around her. They stared at her too.

"Now what did I do?" she said.

Eriol grinned. "Don't you get it? We... just remembered what happened to your fight with _snake pie_," he said simply. "Transforming into the Dark Seer wouldn't be easy for shape-shifters-"

"And how d'you know, exactly?" Sakura faced him.

"As if I don't feel it when I still have my powers back then." He replied, "Your powers are stronger than mine in a way, in fact... Since you can imitate anyone's image and... of course, magical powers, too. Too powerful for shape-shifters-"

"Enough of this stupid matter," Nakuru smiled sarcastically. "Because I'm now in the mood to teletransport you all!" Indeed, it was true, since she kept hopping around since _Eriol's lecture_.

Before parting ways, Sakura said to Nakuru, "We won't ever forget you, Nakuru-"

"Who could forget that pouting dog's face?" Eriol said jokingly. Nakuru pretended to look angry. But she soon gathered her powers and strength and soon...

**_...in the other world..._**

Hikari was crying. "Where are King Fujitaka and Queen Sonomi? Ohh... and Mistress Sakura and Mistress Tomoyo? What if- oh..."

"Don't cry, Hikari," said another maid. "I'm sure they're all fine. OH MY!"

"What now, Miyuki?" cried Hikari. When Miyuki didn't answer, she looked at what she was looking at.

"HIKARI! MIYUKI!" cried two voices in front of them.

"Mistresses! Gee-oh-" the two maids were speechless. Sakura and Tomoyo rushed to hug them.

"And who- are these lads with you?" asked Hikari, looking at Syaoran and Eriol from head to toe.

"They're... soon to be kings," said Sakura shortly. "This one's Li Syaoran and this is Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"WOW! They seem strong. Anyways... Where are-"

Tomoyo interrupted Miyuki, "They're already happy somewhere in the other side of the world," she answered with a happy tone. "They... can no longer be with us. But they were still able to tell Sakura that she's gonna be queen, together with her king- Syaoran!" She grinned. Miyuki was very sad to hear the fate of Sakura and Tomoyo's parents...

"I'll tell you more about it," Tomoyo grabbed Miyuki's hand. "Come, too, Eriol!" Then they all went outside.

"So you'll be the next to rule this kingdom," smiled Hikari. Sakura noticed that she was still looking sad. So she told her, "Mom and Dad are just fine. Now don't be sad. Anyways... why don't we announce this to the people?"

**_...at Sakura's room..._**

"What's this party for, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked Sakura who looked so elegant, with her long hair tied into a nice bun. "There's so much noise downstairs."

"We're gonna be announcing the whole thing to the people," she said. "I told Hikari to announce to the people our homecoming. But we haven't showed up to them yet. And I'm preparing for my entrance. How about you? _Why don't try looking elegant?_"

"But I'll be seeing those stupid suitors again! I-"

"Shut up and get to work!" Sakura stood up from her seat and started looking for a nice suitable dress for her stepsister.

_**...in another room... **_

"What's this party all about?" Eriol asked Syaoran. They were both grooming their selves.

"Just some announcement," Syaoran replied, shrugging. Then he smiled. "And I want to look good for those dumped suitors of Sakura!" he laughed. Eriol went pink.

"What's with the face, dude?" Syaoran asked him. "C'mon, make yourself presentable to Tomoyo's stupid suitors... as she calls them..."

"Well... ok," Eriol gave a satisified smile as he started fixing his hair.

...at the main hall...

"I wonder what _my_ Sakura now looks like," said Prince Yoko boastfully to his comrades. "When she sees me, I'm sure she'll be pleading me for us to get married right away."

"Not so fast, Yoko," Prince Kimitaro chuckled. "_Sakura is mine-_"

"And no one else will ever have _my fair Tomoyo_," Prince Ngusho said airily. "She's mine forever." Then he turned to his older brother Yoko. "How's this, Yoko? Once I see her, I'll approach her right away and I'll say, _'Tomoyo, I'm no longer that stupid suitor you've known before. I'm now changed. And I'm ready to protect you, my princess...'_"

Kimitaro looked at Ngusho, disgusted. "I'm sure she'll dump you again just like the last time." Ngusho just frowned at him. The other people (people from the kingdom) laughed at the three princes.

Then there was a bell being rang. The people looked up and saw it was Hikari, who cleared her throat loudly and said, "Everyone, especially to our dearest Genshu people... We want to tell you that King Fujitaka and Queen Sonomi could no longer be with us. And so the crown and the throne will now be..." She shed a few tears. The people were surprised at this shocking news.

"It'll be passed on to the rightful heir, Fujitaka's daughter Sakura... as she is older than Tomoyo, Sonomi's daughter..." Hikari started coughing between sobs. But she tried her best to put on a good face. "And... Our _soon to be queen_ Sakura is now with the _soon to be king_... Prince Li Syaoran of the Anshido kingdom..." The people clapped and were awed by the beauty they're now seeing from upstairs.

_"IS THAT MY SAKURA?"_ Prince Yoko almost yelled. Sakura saw him and just smiled. Yoko looked as if he wants to melt down already. But when he saw a chestnut brown haired lad beside Sakura, he somewhat grew rigid.

Sakura breathed deeply and maintained an eye contact with the people. "Good day to you, minna," she spoke. "As you see, our loving parents can no longer be with us... Not to say they're dead..." the people's eyes widened at this.

"What do you mean by that, princess?" one of the Genshu people yelled. Sakura didn't mind this disrespectfulness. She looked at the man intently, and replied, "It's a long story, Mr. Shou, and even if I tell you this day, things will only get boring," she said simply. "But since I know all of you are dying to hear what happened to us, I'll now put an end to your curiosity."

"May you all settle down?" Hikari told the people, and they did. "But before that, let's also wlecome in another-"

_"Not Tomoyo too!"_ Prince Ngusho looked deeply sad.

Someone seemed to have heard him from above.

"It's all right, Prince Ngushu," an angelic face smiled from the balcony. Tomoyo's hair was also tied into a bun, but there were curls framing her face perfectly. Syaoran and Sakura grinned at Tomoyo, who kept signaling them that she doesn't want at all to show up.

"I'm here now with my _groom-to-be_... Hiiragizawa Eriol also from the Anshido kingdom." The people were also awed by the new couple. They looked absolutely adorable just like their _rulers-to-be_, Syaoran and Sakura.

_**...No sooner the ceremony began. Syaoran and Sakura were now made 'temporary' rulers of the kingdom of Genshu. What I meant by that is that they still couldn't be king and queen of Genshu since they're not married and they're not yet ready for it. But they are already engaged and they promised to remain faithful to each other no matter what...**_

And who could imagine that after Syaoran and Sakura became the new _temporary rulers_ of the Genshu kingdom, they told the people about their adventure before becoming 2 couples. Eriol and Tomoyo helped them with the storytelling.

_"So you started out as maids?"_

_"Well... Yeah..."_

And then...

_"You heard it right. There were, ehm... kisses... yes..."_ Syaoran coughed. "But it was... nice. I liked her anyway ever since she and I became... close."

Even the three jealous princes bursted out laughing their selves loud, sounding like hyenas which made the people look at them with weird faces. But everyone were having fun as the day went on.

"Uhm, Prince Syaoran, I've got a question," said a young female voice from the crowd.

"Yes?" Syaoran nodded his head towards her, smiling. The girl blushed.

"If you don't mind me asking, Your Highness... What will happen to the Anshido kingdom? Who will rule it?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Good question, though. Never thought of it. But Anshido kingdom is actually small and is very faraway from here. So I guess you shouldn't mind it."

The girl looked at him sympathetically. "Perhaps... Maybe Prince Eriol and Princess Tomoyo could rule it." She looked intently at Sakura and Syaoran who were both looking at each other, smiling.

Eriol looked at Syaoran, aghast. "But I can't rule a kingdom! It's far beyond my-"

"Oh, shut up," Tomoyo butted in. "Of course we want to! Oh, c'mon, Eriol... Please! Better do anything rather than to watch Saku and Syao rule Genshu with hugs and kisses..." She giggled. Eriol grinned.

"All right. But we need-"

"No need for a transport! I'm here!" Someone yelled as the palace doors opened. It was Nakuru, much to their surprise and delight.

"So this is Nakuru?" said a voice from the crowd.

"Hai," grinned Sakura. "She is the wonderful matchmaker..." Tomoyo then showed a smile of grimace, still not forgetting what she did about the cursed door. The people hooted in laughter at this.

**_...Saying their goodbyes later on..._**

"Promise, we'll always keep in touch," smiled Tomoyo, hugging Sakura and then Syaoran. "Take care of the Genshu people since I've loved them, too during my younger days."

"That ain't a prob," Sakura shed a few tears. The Genshu people looked at them and realized so many things. They cried along with them, feeling the pain this would leave them. But still they were all happy...

_It's times like these which make us try to occupy ourselves with many things to do to forget a certain incident from the past... But no matter what we do... The feeling will always come back... _

_Years soon passed by... Sakura was now 24, and has a 2-year old daughter named Shin Cheng. She and Li ruled Genshu wisely. They still haven't forgotten how things began...  
_

_And it was already 3 months since they last communicated with Eriol and Tomoyo. _

_Eriol and Tomoyo, meanwhile, already have a 3-year old son named Eli... And Anshido, which was once a lifeless kingdom... with the people living in it... now became a happy and more inviting place to everyone. They, too, still haven't forgotten about their lives 2 or 3 years ago. They know that they haven't been communicating with Syaoran and Sakura for 3 months already.  
_

_And so they decided to leave first Anshido and let Nakuru take charge while they're away for the whole day since they're gonna visit Genshu._

_On the other hand, Syaoran was worried about Sakura since Eriol and Tomoyo haven't been communicating with them for so many days already. But he actually knew that the two were gonna visit them today because Nakuru had recently send him a letter without Sakura's knowledge. _

"Sakura... Why don't we go first to the garden? Cheng is there..." he was smiling.

Sakura just nodded, feeling a bit lighter. But she noticed something in her husband's smile.

To her surprise, when they came to the garden, they found Eriol and Tomoyo sitting on the grass with their son. Without hesitation, Sakura rushed to hug Tomoyo, who returned the hug.

_"I MISSED YOU!" _They both said. Syaoran and Eriol grinned.

"So, this is the pride of your family, eh?" Syaoran looked at Eli. He had his mother's eyes but his hair was like Eriol's. But his hair was sort-of damp. But he still looked cute.

"And this is Shin Cheng... She has Sakura's features... But I won't be surprised if she got her traits from you!" Then they burst out laughing.

_And that was their reunion. Sorry if that was all. Sorry for the minor and major mistakes, if ever. So... How does it feel when you and a special someone from the past meet again- for example, a long-lost friend?... _

_Before we say goodbye to this story, I'm telling you... Before you enter a job or something... Try to be decisive with your actions. Think whatever's gonna be your future in it. But we never know. Only time will tell.  
_

_Would you mind me asking you something? What have you learned from this story? Tell me anything. I would love to hear your comments and suggestions... _

_Who knows- maybe another real story like this has happened in real life... MAID FOR EACH OTHER!  
_

_Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san, for reading my story and for making my first fic a success. It was nice communicating with my readers! Be inspired to write, as I usually say. Show the talent. It's a God-given gift. _


End file.
